


Far From the Heart of Crimson Sea

by Teek (Cose8800)



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, No historical accuracy
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 65,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cose8800/pseuds/Teek
Summary: "Nor was it his unwonted magnitude, nor his remarkable hue"





	1. Running Backwards and Forwards

 

 

 

หากเชสต้องเลือกตอบว่าตนมองเห็นสิ่งใดก่อน เขาคงใช้เวลาครู่หนึ่งลังเลที่จะต้องเลือกระหว่างเครื่องแต่งกายดำสนิทเหมือนหยดหมึกอันเป็นระเบียบไปจนถึงปลายเส้นผมหยักรอบใบหู กับผิวสีผ้าใบเรือใหม่ต้องแสงสางที่อยู่เหนือคอเสื้อตั้งสูงปิดมิดชิด ข้างใต้หมวกทรงสูง กับพ้นแขนเสื้อขอบเรียบหนา แต่สุดท้ายแล้วเสียงนุ่มเนาที่แย่งพูดแทรกเจ้าเฒ่าค้าของเก๊ให้คนนอกละแวกนี้ไม่ทันนั่นจะชนะกระทั่งเสียงจอแจหนักอึ้งหน้าประตูทางเข้าสำนักงาน มันกำลังอวดตำนานซึ่งฟังมามั่วซั่วจากร้านเหล้า โบกไปป์ยาสูบกิ๊กก๊อกไปมาตรงหน้าชายผู้ดูเป็นเงามากกว่าเป็นตัวเป็นตน “ _ของดีของพวกบรูลซูส์เลยนะ_ ”

 

“หย่อนชื่อไปเขาก็ไม่สนหรอก ไปหลอกขายคนอื่นเถอะน่า” เชสไล่ ไม่สนเสียงสบถชิชะแล้วผลักประตูสำนักงาน ปลีกตัวหนีเรื่องน่าระอาเข้าข้างใน ผงกหัวลงให้สุภาพสตรีสวมชุดเหลืองหม่น คุณหนูคุชชิ่งเมื่อเดินสวนกันพอดิบพอดี ผมของเชสเป็นสีทองเข้มเกือบเปื้อนน้ำตาลดำ ผมของพ่อเขาและใครหลายคนในชีวิตก่อนย้ายมาบัฟฟาโลที่เป็นสีทองล้วนเฉดใกล้เคียง ไม่เหลืองกว่าก็เข้มทะมึนกว่า ผมของอีดิธ คุชชิ่งเป็นสีอ่อนแทบกลืนกับผิวหล่อน ทั้งยังดูเบาพลิ้วกระทั่งยามหล่อนเกล้าผมเก็บตึงจึงชวนมองแม้เห็นมาแล้วหลายต่อหลายครั้ง เชสเคยได้ยินคุณคุชชิ่งพูดอย่างเสียอกเสียดายว่าเมื่อก่อน สมัยบุตรสาวยังเด็ก ผมหล่อนเป็นสีเหลืองเข้ม ส่วนบรรดาหญิงร่วมสังคมระหว่างเขากับเจ้าหล่อนยินดีแจกจ่ายข่าวลือว่าอีดิธ คุชชิ่งเคยถูกผีตามหลอกหลอน ทำให้หล่อนกลัวจนสีผมถูกความกลัวย้อมเกือบขาว

 

เชสออกจากลิฟต์ตรงชั้นสิบสี่เพื่อแวะส่งทะเบียนตอกบัตรจากตรงสถานีรถไฟ ห้องประชุมใหญ่สุดถูกสร้างไว้ชั้นบน เป็นความภาคภูมิใจของคัมปานี ยามนักลงทุนและเจ้าพนักงานระดับสูงมีเหตุรวมตัวกันพร้อมหน้า หากเชสคิดว่าเพราะพวกนักลงทุนอยากใช้ลิฟต์ขึ้น-ลงมากกว่า เขายกเท้าย่ำพื้นชั้นสิบหก แต่เห็นคนเดินออกจากลิฟต์เข้าไปในห้องประชุมตั้งแต่พ้นกลางชุดขั้นบันไดราวสามขั้น เชสตัวสูงมาก สูงที่สุดในห้องประชุมมาสองปีตั้งแต่เขาได้เป็นหัวหน้าฝ่ายพนักงานและควบคุมการจัดการสินค้า

 

เขาพาร่างใหญ่โตของตัวเองนั่งบนหนึ่งในเก้าอี้รอบโต๊ะประชุมทรงกลม ตรงกลางมีโต๊ะกลมเล็กอีกตัวตั้ง บรรดาเลขาคนติดตามนักลงทุนหลายคนเดินสวนกัน เสิร์ฟเครื่องดื่มร้อนเผื่อแผ่ถึงคนอื่นที่ไม่ใช่นายจ้างโดยตรงของตัวเอง

 

เชสไม่พิศวาสชา เขาทนเหล้าได้ รักมันน้อยลงแต่ทนได้ดียิ่งกว่าแต่ก่อน อย่างน้อยความรู้สึกพร่าเบลอก่อนพาตนผล็อยหลับก็เป็นประโยชน์บ้างในบางคืน หากส่วนใหญ่แล้วเขาต้องการเพียงน้ำธรรมดา ต้องการรับรสเปล่าปร่าของท่อประปาที่ใช้การได้ดีล้างลิ้นผ่านลงคอ ทุกคนเมื่อแนะนำตัวหรือทราบปูมหลังโอเวน เชสครั้งแรกล้วนไม่ประหลาดใจเมื่อทราบว่าเขาเคยเป็นต้นเรือ รูปร่างเขาไม่เพียงสูง ยังกำยำแข็งแรงเติมเต็มเสื้อผ้าเป็นอย่างดี แต่พอเห็นนิสัยหลายอย่างของเชส ล้วนฉงนสงสัยว่าเขาเป็นชาวเรือประสาอะไรจนกระทั่งฉุกคิดได้ว่าโอกาสที่เชสผ่านประสบการณ์เรืออับปางมีมากเพียงใด หากหลายคนก็ไปไม่ถึงจุดนั้นเพราะถ้าชาวเรือทุกคนเลิกท่องทะเลเพราะเคยเรือแตก ท่าเรือตามเมืองท่ากับกลางทะเลคงโล่งตาและมีขี้นกเยอะกว่านี้โข

 

“คุณเชส” คุณคุชชิ่งตบบ่าเขาตอนเดินผ่านด้านหลังเก้าอี้ เชสทำท่าจะลุกขึ้นยืนให้ แต่คุชชิ่งกางมือบอกให้เขาหยุด “ได้ยินว่าแปดโมงเช้าเมื่อวานไม่ค่อยสงบเท่าไรในคลังสินค้า”

 

“แค่เด็กใหม่คิดว่างานมันง่ายกว่าความเป็นจริงเท่านั้นแหละครับ”

 

คุณคุชชิ่งตบบ่าเขาแล้วไปนั่งส่วนที่แม้จะเป็นโต๊ะกลม ทกคนยังบอกได้ว่าหัวโต๊ะอยู่ตรงไหน เชสสูดลมหายใจเข้าไปพร้อมความรู้สึกไม่เข้าท่า

 

รอบโต๊ะหยุดคุยกับคนด้านข้างเมื่อที่นั่งเต็ม และชายคนหนึ่งเดินเข้ามา

 

ชุดดำประณีตกับผิวขาวซีด

 

“ผมเกรงว่าผมพลาดชื่อของคุณไป ตอนคุณแจ้งกับเลขาของผมสำหรับการพบเจอในวันนี้” ทุกคนเงียบ ปล่อยความสงบเป็นเวทีให้เสียงของคุณคุชชิ่ง

 

“โธมัส ชาร์ปครับ เป็นเกียรติอย่างยิ่งที่ทุกท่านสละเวลาให้แก่ผม” เสียงนั้นตอบ พินอบพิเทาผิดกับคอตั้งสายตามองตรง

 

‘ _เป็นเกียรติที่ได้ล่องเรือกับคุณครับ คุณเชส_ ’

 

เขารู้จักโธมัส หลายโธมัส โธมัสหนึ่งคือไอ้หนุ่มตัวกะเปี๊ยกผอมแห้งที่มองผู้ใหญ่รอบด้านด้วยแววตาตื่นตะลึงปนหวั่นเกรงอยู่บนเรือ ไม่รู้เหมือนกันเจ้าเด็กนั่นเป็นอย่างไรแล้วบ้างป่านนี้ ตัวมันโตขึ้นบ้างไหม ตัวยืดถึงสักระดับใบหูโธมัส ชาร์ปคนนี้หรือเปล่า มันยังไปกับเรือล่าวาฬแม้ในช่วงเศรษฐกิจน้ำมันวาฬซบเซารึไม่

 

เมื่อกลับมาหาภาพตรงหน้า เชสพบว่าตนพลาดบทสนทนาของคนอื่นไปหลายประโยค ชาร์ปตั้งโมเดลติดกลไกซับซ้อนบนโต๊ะ กระเป๋าที่หมอนั่นหิ้วมาวางข้างเท้า

 

“เครื่องจักรของผมสามารถลดแรงงานของคนได้เกินครึ่ง แต่ทางเราต้องการทุนสำหรับอะไหล่ชิ้นส่วน”

 

เชสพบว่าตนเป็นคนเดียวที่ไม่มีสำเนาเอกสารอะไรก็ตามที่คุชชิ่งกับบรรดาเพื่อนร่วมคณะกรรมการบริหารคัมปานีมี เขาถูกเรียกตัวมานั่งอย่างนักลงทุน ทว่ามาในฐานะเดียวกับพนักงานตำแหน่งอาวุโสซึ่งไม่มีสิทธิ์มีเสียงใดๆ คือมาดูว่าจะต้องจำหน้าชายคนนี้สำหรับอนาคตหรือเปล่า คุณคุชชิ่งจีบปลายกระดาษเปิดแล้วปล่อยแผ่นร่วงลง

 

“จากทรัพย์สินที่พวกคุณมี เทียบกับการลงทุนสำหรับอะไหล่ต่างๆ ในเอกสารนี้ และทุนที่น่าจะลดลงได้เมื่อลดคนงานลง ฉันไม่เข้าใจ คุณชาร์ป หรือต้องเรียกว่าเซอร์ชาร์ป? ทำไมการประชุมนี้จึงเป็นเรื่องการลงทุนให้กับเครื่องจักรของคุณ ฉันคิดว่าบริษัทของเราควรได้คุยเรื่องการลงทุนส่งออกดินเหนียวกับคุณภาพสินค้าที่คู่ควรให้พวกเราลงทุนดูแลเสียอีก แต่นี่เราจะต้องคุยกันตั้งแต่ขั้นตอนเริ่มทำเหมืองขุดเลยงั้นรึ”

 

“แผนงานนี้จำเป็นต้องใช้เงินเทียบเท่าแผนเดิมสำหรับดำเนินการเหมืองครับ”

 

หลายคนหัวเราะในแบบที่ไม่ใช่เพราะอารมณ์ดีนักหนา

 

คุชชิ่งโน้มตัวเข้าหาโต๊ะมากขึ้น “ถ้าเช่นนั้นช่วยอธิบายใหม่ที คุณชาร์ป ว่าเครื่องจักรของคุณมีประโยชน์อะไร หรือที่อยู่บนโต๊ะนั่นคือของจริงแล้วพวกเราต้องให้คนงานถือไว้คนละเครื่อง” เสียงหัวเราะยิ่งหนักท่วมห้อง อารมณ์ขันของประธานบอร์ดคือมุกตลกสูงสุด ถ้าหากจะไม่ขำก็ต้องกระแอมอกตัวเองให้ขยับสักเล็กน้อยพร้อมเม้มปาก หรือลูบใต้ริมฝีปาก

 

“เครื่องจักรจะทำงานขุดดินได้อย่างมีประสิทธิภาพครับ ผมรับประกัน” ชาร์ปรีบยืนยัน ไหล่ในเสื้อผ้าไม่ทันสมัยเท่าไรนักชักห่อตั้ง ไม่ว่าด้วยความมุ่งมั่นหรือห่อเหี่ยว เชสมองเห็นศักดิ์ศรีที่เกลาคางนั่นมาก่อนย่างเท้าเข้าห้องนี้โดนกระเทือน คนกว่าครึ่งห้องดูออก โดยเฉพาะคุชชิ่งเอง “แต่ผมต้องการแรงงานคนสำหรับฟื้นฟูและปรับสภาพพื้นที่ไปด้วยทั้งก่อนการเริ่มขุด ขณะทำการขุดและหลังการขุด”

 

เพียงเท่านั้น คาร์เตอร์ คุชชิ่งหยุดสวมหน้ากากตาแก่แกล้งเด็กน้อย เขาไม่สนจะจัดหรือเขยิบเก้าอี้ แค่ลุกขึ้นยืนเต็มความสูงหกฟุต นายชาร์ปผู้ซึ่งเชสกะโดยคร่าวว่าย่อมสูงกว่าเจ้านายเขา ขากางเกงนั่นยาวหุ้มขาสูงชะลูด ชายเสื้อโค้ทก็ไม่สั่นแต่ไม่รุ่มร่ามเกะกะสักนิดเดียว แต่ยังดูย้อนกลับไปเป็นเด็กหัดขายของมากกว่านักธุรกิจหรือนักประดิษฐ์ยิ่งกว่าเก่า นายสำเนียงผู้ดีคนนี้ให้บรรยากาศสุขุม สำรวม แต่เปราะบาง เชสเห็นหุ้นส่วนคัมปานีบางรายดูนาฬิกาแบบไม่ปิดบังกันว่ากำลังนับถอยหลังเวลาที่ชายหนุ่มตรงกลางห้องมีเหลืออยู่สำหรับหยอดคำอ่อนน้อมกรอกหูพวกตน

 

“ช่างคิดช่างวางแผนระยะไกลนะ ตั้งแต่ยังไม่มีดินมาอวดพวกเราด้วยซ้ำ มีแต่ของเล่นเด็ก”

 

คุชชิ่งเดินอืดอาดมาถึงตรงทางเข้าตรงกลางวงโต๊ะ เขาเตี้ยกว่าชาร์ปเป็นนิ้ว แต่ข่มบารอเน็ตได้ไม่ยากเลย

 

“ผมอยากนำเสนอรูปแบบธุรกิจที่สร้างวงจรแบบใหม่ให้แก่อุตสาหกรรม คุณคุชชิ่ง”

 

“แต่มันก็ไม่ได้ผลกับครั้งก่อนนักมิใช่หรือ รึครั้งก่อนที่คุณล้มเหลวเป็นเพราะเครื่องจักรของคุณเอง” แม็คไมเคิล คู่หูของคุชชิ่งตั้งแต่เริ่มก่อตั้งคัมปานีจนร่ำรวยมาด้วยกันขัด นิ้วเปิดเอกสารด้วยท่าทางคล้ายคลึงกัน “หรือครั้งก่อนที่คุณนำทุนจากธนาคารในอังกฤษไปใช้แล้วล้มเหลวเป็นแค่เพราะเครื่องจักร แล้วตอนนี้คุณพยายามนำวิสัยทัศน์อื่นมากลบเกลื่อนขายพวกเรา”

 

“ผมใช้เวลาสองปีนับแต่ครั่งนั้นแก้ไขพัฒนาเครื่องจักรจนพร้อมจะนำเสนอรูปแบบอุตสากรรมเหมืองนี้ การรักษาฟื้นฟูผืนดิน --”

 

“ฉันต้องการลงุทนกับคนที่จัดลำดับความสำคัญเป็น” ชายสูงวัยจับข้อมือชาร์ปขึ้นมา แล้วใช้อีกมือบีบกลางฝ่ามือกว้างนั่น สีหน้าสุภาพยิ่งถูกทุบ ไม่ว่าจะตกใจหรือเจ็บ ยามกรึ่มเหล้ากับอวลความสุขสันต์พอสมควร พวกคุชชิ่งก็นึกครึ้มเอาเกมงัดข้อมาเล่นในสโมสร และเชสต้องร่วมวงสันทนาการด้วยตามนายจ้าง เขาชนะ แต่ตาแก่คุชชิ่งเล่นเอากระดูกมือชายหนุ่มระบม คนอื่นอาจเข้าสโมสรเพื่ออาหารเช้าสงบเงียบ ยามบ่ายซึ่งคนคอยรับคอยกรองโทรศัพท์ไม่ใช่คนที่รู้ว่าครัวกับมาสเตอร์เบดรูมบ้านตนอยู่ไหน หรือโต๊ะเกมดีไร้การขัดจังหวะ ส่วนคุชชิ่งไปเพื่อห้องออกกำลัง อวดเรี่ยวแรงจากงานหนักวัยหนุ่มพร้อมชื่นชมตัวเองในทีเดียวว่าตนเปลี่ยนการออกแรงจากงานแลกขนมปังบนโต๊ะเป็นความหรูหราได้แล้ว “มืออ่อนนุ่มสมภาพขุนนางตามกรอบรูปดีๆ เลย เซอร์ชาร์ป แต่พวกเราตรงนี้ไม่ได้ทำธุรกิจกับภาพวาดโบราณหรอกนะ ทำไมไม่ลองไปจับเสียมดูเองแทนที่จะมัวเล่นของเล่นเสียหน่อยล่ะ บารอเน็ต”

 

คุณคุชชิ่งเดินออกจากห้องประชุม คนอื่นพากันลุก ทยอยออกตาม เชสไล่ตามหลังคาร์เตอร์ คุชชิ่ง ด้านหลังเขา บรรดานักลงทุน ผู้บริหารย่างเยื้องติดกันมาเป็นพรวน ชาร์ปคุกเข่าอยู่บนพื้น บรรจงเก็บของจำลองเครื่องจักรอยู่กับไหล่ลู่ตก และศีรษะที่ก้มต่ำสลดเกินจะสวมหมวกให้สูงสง่า

 

“พวกเพ้อฝันจากปราสาทหินอ่อน” คุชชิ่งพึมพำในลิฟต์ เชสเบียดตัวเข้าไปได้ทัน

 

“กรณีนี้ นายหมายถึงปราสาทดินเหนียวกระมัง คาร์เตอร์” แม็คไมเคิลกล่าว เชสยืนอยู่ข้างหลังยังบอกได้ว่ารายนี้กำลังฉีกยิ้มให้มุกตัวเองหน้าชื่น “เสียเวลาจริง ทำไมถึงฝ่ามาเสนอของพวกนี้ได้แต่ทีแรกกัน เลขาของนายเริ่มชุ่ยแล้วรึไง”

 

“เขาเป็นแขกของพวกสต็อกเวลล์” คุณคุชชิ่งตอบน้ำเสียงไม่พอใจ

 

“ใครในบ้านนั่น”

 

“คุณท่านใหญ่ของสต็อกเวลล์”

 

ประตูลิฟต์เลื่อนเปิดชั้นสิบสาม คุณคุชชิ่งเดินออก นายเชสก้าวตาม ส่วนแม็คไมเคิลลงชั่นล่างพ้นสายตา แต่ชายหนุ่มทันเห็นดวงตาเบิกค้างตะลึงงัน สต็อกเวลล์เป็นตระกูลสำคัญในแวดวงชนชั้นสูง อิทธิพลแผ่ครอบคลุมบัฟฟาโลกับอีกหลายส่วนเมือง เขาประหลาดใจเช่นกันที่ชาร์ปไม่หาทางกู้เงินจากบ้านนั้นเป็นการส่วนตัว หากคนใหญ่ครอบครัวนั้นยินดีช่วยเหลือขนาดบีบให้คุชชิ่งยอมนัดรวมตัวเพื่อคุยธุรกิจเช่นนี้ ไฉนกลับปล่อยนายชาร์ปโดนขย้ำเย้ยหยันไม่ไว้หน้าหนอ

 

“ฉันเดาว่าคุณมีเรื่องอยากพูดใช่ไหม คุณเชส เพราะฉันไม่เคยเห็นคุณขึ้นลิฟต์แค่เพราะเบื่อบันได” คุณคุชชิ่งดัก มือบิดูกบิดห้องทำงาน ดึงบานไม้เรียบหรูเปิดเชื้อเชิญเขาเข้าไปข้างใน เชสรอจนเจ้าของห้องและบริษัทได้นั่งค่อยขยับเก้าอี้หน้าโต๊ะมะฮอกกานีออกบ้าง “ว่ามา”

 

“คุณรู้ว่าผมทำอะไรมาก่อน”

 

“ล่าวาฬ”

 

“คุณรู้มากกว่านั้น”

 

คุณคุชชิ่งหยุดขยับครู่หนึ่ง เสียงแผ่นหลังหนาเบียดพนักหุ้มหนังดังเพียงเสียงเดียวในห้องอุ่น “ไม่ ฉันไม่รู้ แต่ฉันพอเดาได้” เขาปล่อยคุชชิ่งพูดต่อ เป็นการตัดสินใจที่ผิด “ตาของคุณเป็นตาของคนที่มองเห็นพระผู้เป็นเจ้ามาแล้ว”

 

“ผมจะไม่อาจหาญยืนยันว่าผมเห็นอะไรมา นอกจากบาป คุณคุชชิ่ง” เชสชี้นิ้วปักลงโต๊ะ

 

“ความเพ้อฝันก็เป็นบาป โดยเฉพาะความเพ้อฝันของพวกที่ไม่เคยตรากตรำ และความผิดหวังไม่ใช่การทำงานหนัก โอเวน”

 

“เก็บสถานะของชาร์ปไว้ก่อน แต่ความเพ้อฝันของเขาจุดคำถามที่ผมพยายามเป่าดับไปแล้วตลอดหลายปีมานี้” เชสส่ายหน้า “ทุกวันผมถาม หรือสิ่งที่ผมและลูกเรือเอสเซกส์เจอคือคำบอก บอกให้พวกเราพอ บอกให้พวกเราหยุด เพราะพวกเราลุกล้ำเข้าไปในเขตแดนของพระเป็นเจ้า”

 

“เขตแดนของพระเป็นเจ้าอยู่บนบก ฉายาลักษณ์ของพระองค์อยู่กับพวกเรา”

 

“คุณพูดเหมือนกัปตันของผม แล้วเขาก็ลงเอยที่ทำบาปร่วมกับผม” เชสเกือบคำราม หากยั้งตัวเองไว้ทัน เขายังคงเป็นลูกน้องผู้เปิดใจกว้าง ปรารถนาดี รู้ที่ของตัวเอง การเป็นทั้งสามสิ่งลำบากเทียบเท่าประคองจามสานใบโยนไปมากลางอากาศโดยไม่เคยฝึกมาเลยแต่ชีวิตต้องพึ่งสิ่งนี้ “พระเจ้าลงโทษพวกเราแล้วปล่อยพวกเราตั้งคำถามเป็นว่าเล่น บางครั้งผมมองกำแพงห้องหรือเสาไฟตามถนน ดูคนใช้ชีวิต แล้วถามว่าถ้าผมผ่านจุดหนึ่งที่พระเจ้าบอกให้ผมพอ บอกให้ผมหยุดสิ่งที่ผมทำล่ะ ผมจะมองสิ่งเลวร้ายกับบาปที่ผมก่อหลังจากนั้นอย่างไรดี”

 

“คุณเป็นคนเดียวที่ล่าวาฬเสียเมื่อไร” คุณคุชชิ่งเริ่มพลิกเปิดดูงานเอกสารบนโต๊ะใต้แสงยามสายที่ไล้เครื่องเรือนไม้ประดับห้องทำงานโอ่อ่า สะท้อนกรอบรูปครอบครัวพ่อแม่ลูก รูปวาดของภรรยาที่ล่วงลับไป ภาพสีน้ำมันรูปอีดิธ คุชชิ่งยามเยาว์วัยสมัยผมของหล่อนยังเป็นสีเหลืองเข้ม

 

“และเห็นๆ กันอยู่ว่าผมไมใช่คนสุดท้าย แต่นั่นไม่ได้เปลี่ยนความเป็นจริงว่ามีความเป็นไปได้ที่พระเจ้ากำลังสื่อสารกับพวกเราผ่านความทุกข์ยาก ความทุกข์ยากที่พระองค์อาจจะไม่ได้บอกให้พวกเราก้าวข้าม แต่ให้ถอยออกมา แล้วถ้าผมเข้าใจถูกล่ะ? คุณรู้ว่าผมอยู่บนเรือเอสเซกส์ คุณมองเห็นว่าผมผ่านอะไรมา ผมมองเห็นเหมือนกันว่าคุณดูออก คุณถึงจ้างผมเอาไว้” เชสมองคุชชิ่งจนอีกฝ่ายยอมสบตาตนเสียทีหนึ่ง “เอสเซกส์ต้องไปถึงเม็กซิโก ไปเจอปิศาจตัวนั้นเพื่อล่าวาฬที่หายไปจากน่านทะเลส่วนอื่น พระเจ้าอาจมีเมตตา พระองค์อาจประทานน้ำมันขึ้นมาให้คนบนบกเพื่อที่เราจะได้ไม่ต้องไปยุ่งกับเขตแดนของปิศาจตัวนั้น หรือไม่ท่านก็กำลังปกป้องผลงานอื่นของพระองค์นอกจากมนุษย์ ผมไม่รู้”

 

“สิ่งที่ฉันรู้คือคุชชิ่งคัมปานีจะเจอแต่ผลเสียตีกลับเข้ามา ถ้าเราสนับสนุนผู้ดีตกยากที่มาลบหลู่ประเทศนี้” ชายสูงวัยขยับตัวเอนเข้าไปในเก้าอี้มากยิ่งขึ้น “เขาเสนอหน้ามาพร้อมตัวอย่างของเล่น ไม่มีเครดิตรองรับดินเหนียว ไม่มีความคิดนำเสนอสินค้าและผลประโยชน์ร่วม นอกจากความรู้สึกเป็นกุศลหากฉันยินดีจะร่วมกับฝันลมแล้ง นั่นบอกอะไรพวกเราบ้าง นอกจากว่าเขาแต่จินตนาการแทนที่จะลงมือทำ ถ้านั่นไม่ใช่ความโอหัง ที่เชื่อมั่นว่าคนอื่นต้องจัดการทุกอย่างให้เรียบร้อยสำหรับเขาก่อน ก็เป็นความขี้ขลาด จะแบบไหนล้วนไม่มีที่ในความสนใจกับเงินจากพวกเรา”

 

“เสื้อผ้าเขาประณีต แต่เก่า อาจตกยุคกระทั่งที่ลอนดอน ถ้าเขาไม่ใช่คนโอหัง เครื่องขุดเจาะของเขาก็ใช้การได้จริง นั่นต่างหากความเป็นไปได้สองทางที่คุณกวาดทิ้งหมดทั้งโต๊ะไม่ได้ คัมปานีของคุณในเครือด้านการก่อสร้างควรสนใจเขามากกว่าด้านขนส่งสินค้าอีก”

 

“มีนักประดิษฐ์อีกเยอะในสหรัฐ นักประดิษฐ์ที่ทำผลงานให้สำเร็จก่อนค่อยพยายามเป็นนักธุรกิจหน้าซื่อไร้เดียงสา”

 

“ผมแค่อยากให้คุณลองช่วยแก้ปัญหาให้ธุรกิจน้ำมันวาฬ” เชสลุกออกจากเก้าอี้ ลากมือรีดด้านหน้าเสื้อผ้าตัวเองลง “ถ้าเป็นคุณจะบริหารคุชชิ่งคัมปานีที่ขายน้ำมันวาฬยังไง โดยไม่ต้องรอให้พระเป็นเจ้าคอยบอกว่าพวกเราควรหยุดเมื่อไร บางทีพันรึสองพันบาร์เรลแรก คุณรู้สึกเหมือนจะมีวาฬว่ายแทนที่วาฬในท้องเรือไปตลอด แต่สองพันบาร์เรลสุดท้ายก่อนคุณอยู่ตรงหน้าปิศาจแห่งท้องทะเลรึ? กระทั่งคนไม่เคร่งศาสนายังใช้แรงน้อยนิดคิดภาวนากับพระเป็นเจ้า ว่าเขาจะสละกระดูกตัวเอง ก้อนเนื้อตัวเองปั้นเป็นวาฬปล่อยลงไปยังมหาสมุทรแอตแลนติค หากนั่นจะช่วยให้ความทรมานทั้งหมดจบลง ด้วยความเมตตาของพระเป็นเจ้า หรือด้วยความพิโรธของปิศาจขาว เขาไม่สน ขอเพียงมันจบลงสักทีหนึ่ง”

 

“สุดท้าย มันจบลงหรือเปล่า”

 

เชสเปิดประตู เหลียวมองกลับไปยังชายอาวุโส “แล้วคุณเห็นผมมอบอะไรคืนสู่มหาสมุทรอันยิ่งใหญ่บ้างเล่า คุณคุชชิ่ง”

 

เขาเดินลงบันไดกลับถึงชั้นล่างสุด เท้าหยุดก้าวกะทันหันเมื่อสังเกตเห็นคนสองคนนั่งตรงโต๊ะทำงานของพนักงานต้อนรับ โดยเจ้าตัวพนักงานหายสาบสูญ อีดิธ คุชชิ่งนั่งแทน เก้าอี้หล่อนหันออกด้านข้าง ประจันกับเซอร์ชาร์ป บนตักทั้งสองมีปึกกระดาษหนา ทั้งแผ่นเต็มไปด้วยตัวอักษรตวัดจากปากกา คุณหนูคุชชิ่งทยอยหยิบแผ่นบนสุดจากตักเธอส่งให้บารอเน็ตทีละแผ่นเมื่อเขาวางกระดาษในมือทับลงไปบนตักตัวเอง ท่าทีของอีดิธนั้นเต็มไปด้วยความเขินคนแปลกหน้า ว่าที่มิตรสหายใหม่กระมัง ดูจากการเตรียมตัวเตรียมใจ เชสเดาว่าชาร์ปอาจยังอ้อยอิ่งอยู่บัฟฟาโลอีกสักพักใหญ่ ส่วนทุกอิริยาบถของชาร์ปล้วนบรรจง ประหนึ่งรู้ดีว่าถูกมองอยู่ตลอดเวลา

 

เชสส่ายหน้าหนักๆ พร้อมเดินไปหาสองคนนั้น เขาเคาะลงบนผิวโต๊ะ “คงอีกสักพักกว่าคุณพ่อของคุณจะลงมา แต่ผมค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าพวกคุณย้ายไปแลกเปลี่ยนความเห็นกันที่อื่นตั้งแต่ตอนนี้จะดีกว่า” ตาเหลือบดูตัวอักษรบนหน้ากระดาษในมือชาร์ป งานเขียนของอีดิธเองจริงด้วย บิดาของเธอค่อนข้างต่อต้าน ซึ่งเชสไม่แน่ใจว่าชายผู้นั้นต่อต้านที่บุตรสาวอยากเป็นนักเขียน หรือเขาแค่เกลียดพวกงานเขียนที่ไม่ใช่หนังสือพิมพ์ เชสได้รับเชิญไปร่วมมื้อเย็นบ้านคุชชิ่งบ่อยๆ หลายครั้งเขาต้องไปข้างนอกกับนายจ้างต่อเพราะคุชชิ่งทะเลาะกับบุตรสาวเรื่องนี้ ทุกคนรอบตัวอยากรู้อยากเห็นนักหนาว่าเขาจะลงเอยกับอีดิธ คุชชิ่งเมื่อใด เชสพ่นหัวเราะเสียงแบบหมูออกจากจมูก คุณคุชชิ่งอาจตั้งเขาเป็นพนักงานคนโปรด แต่หากชายแก่หวังให้เขาแต่งงานกับบุตรสาว แผนนัดร่วมโต๊ะอาหารเย็นเพื่อให้เชสดูหญิงสาวกระฟัดกระเฟียดปาผ้าเช็ดปาก กระทืบเท้าขึ้นบันได ปลีกตัวจากปัญหาซึ่งไม่เกี่ยวกับเขาสักนิดเดียวค่อนข้างเป็นกุลยุทธ์สานสัมพันธ์ที่แปลกพิกล

 

“เกรงว่าเป็นโอกาสหน้าดีกว่า อีดิธ” ชาร์ปรวบรวมกระดาษเรียงคืนผู้เขียน ไม่ยอมหันมาทางเชสตรงๆ เชสกระเถิบถอยให้ชายผมดำมีที่ยืนกับก้มลงคว้ากระเป๋าใบโต “ขอตัวครับ” เขาโค้งศีรษะแล้วสวมหมวกดำทรงสูงตัดกับแสงแดดตรงประตู

 

เชสมองหญิงสาวเคาะปลายกระดาษทั้งปึก “เขาอ่านเร็ว”

 

“ไอ้กระผมยังไม่ทันพูดอะไรเลย” เชสเริ่มเดินต่อ

 

อีดิธเดินอยู่ข้างเขา เธอนำหน้าไปแค่ตอนออกประตู “คุณพ่อของคุณเพิ่งปฏิเสธคำขอของเขา” ไกลเกือบสุดจักษุระยะ ร่างนั้นเล็กลงประมาณหยดหมึก กำลังปีนขึ้นรถม้า คุมโดยคนงานบ้านสต็อกเวลล์ เทียมด้วยม้าของพวกสต็อกเวลล์ “ถ้าเขาไม่เก็บของกลับอังกฤษภายในคืนนี้ ถึงผมไม่บอกคุณ คุณคุชชิ่งก็คงเตือนคุณอยู่ดีให้ระวังเขาเข้าไว้”

 

“ถ้าคุณพ่อหยุดปฏิเสธฉันหรือเขา เราคงเข้ากันไม่ได้เอง” อีดิธ คุชชิ่งพึมพำ “ฉันอยากได้เครื่องพิมพ์ดีด”

 

“เท่าที่ผมรู้ มี _สมิธพรีเมียร์_ อยู่ข้างในตั้งหลายเครื่อง โดยเฉพาะตรงชั้นสำนักงานของแผนกก่อสร้าง น่าจะวุ่นจนไม่มีใครสังเกตคุณ” เชสเอานิ้วโป้งชี้ประตูอาคารสำนักงาน

 

เธอเงยขึ้นมองเขา คิ้วเลิก เชสพลันเห็นความเชื่อมั่นของคนนอกว่าสักวันเขาต้องลงเอยกับสุภาพสตรีท่านนี้เป็นเรื่องไร้สาระที่สุดในสังคมมนุษย์ ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะทั้งชีวิตเขาเคยรักหญิงอื่นเชิงนั้นเพียงหนึ่งเดียวสมัยยังเยาว์ละอ่อน แล้วที่เหลือสายตาเขามักอ้อยสร้อยตรงตำแหน่งที่เพื่อนชายหรือหนุ่มมากเสน่ห์เคยยืนอยู่ แต่อีดิธทำให้เขานึกถึงคนอื่นในชีวิต คนแบบไอ้หนูโธมัสที่เขาเห็นเป็นพี่น้อง ถ้าหล่อนคนนี้ไมใช่ลูกนายจ้าง เขาลงผลักหรือตีหลังหัวหล่อนสักทีก่อน ทว่าหล่อนเป็นลูกนายจ้างคนสำคัญ เชสจึงเพียงนำอีดิธขึ้นรถม้า พาไปสำนักงานดูแลโกดังแถวท่าเรือ คนงานนอกสำนักงานใหญ่น้อยคนจะรู้จักหน้าลูกสาวเจ้าของบริษัท อีดิธไม่เสียเวลาแนะนำตัวแบบนั้น มือเธอจัดปกเสื้อกับโบว์ดำก่อนเดินเข้าไปหาเสมียนของโกดัง เชสปลีกตัวไปดูคนงานกลุ่มอื่น ได้ยินเพียงเสียงหญิงสาวอ้างเจื้อยแจ้วไร้พิรุธว่ามีเหตุรายงานเกี่ยวกับเรือขนส่งสินค้าขัดข้อง แล้วหล่อนต้องพิมพ์รายงานใหม่ด่วนส่งถึงคาร์เตอร์ คุชชิ่ง

 

“คุณเชส เรือไซมอนริชยังมาไม่ถึงอีก --”

 

“-- ไอ้ผู้จัดการบริหารตารางโกดังไม่ได้เรื่องเลย คุณเชส เขาเอางานมาโยนให้พวกเราที่ต้องเปลี่ยนถ่ายสินค้า”

 

“พระเจ้าเถอะ คุณเชส ไอ้หนูที่มาเมื่ออาทิตย์ก่อนเขียนหนังสือได้จริงรึ งานมันช้าลงทุกวัน แถมยังแย่ลงเรื่อยๆ ด้วย!”

 

“เจ้าเมลเมาแอ๋หายหัวไปทั้งวันตั้งแต่เมื่อวาน พวกเราพนันกันว่ามันติดไปกับลังที่ต้องส่งไปรถไฟแล้ว อยากลงเงินด้วยไหม คุณเชส --”

 

เมื่อคนมีธุระกับเขารายสุดท้ายเดินไปทางอื่น เชสผ่อนแรงเกร็งบริเวณบ่า เอามือเท้าสะเอวยืนจังก้ามองยังท่าเรือ เหล็ก โลหะ กลิ่นสนิม ดินโคลน ควันระบายทับทุกหนแห่ง กระทั่งผิวคลองขยับสะบัดเป็นริ้วตลอดเวลาพลอยดูนิ่งทึบคล้ายพื้นถนนขรุขระกลางย่านธุรกิจ

 

เชสเดินเลียบใกล้ริมคลอง เลี่ยงคนจอแจเข้าไว้ ที่นี่กว้างกว่าแนนทัคเก็ตแต่ก็ยังแออัดใช่ย่อย และถ้าพวกคนงานของคุชชิ่งคัมปานีต้องการตัว จะได้เห็นเขาง่ายยิ่งขึ้น แม้หัวเชสจะโด่กลางฝูงชนอยู่เสมอ ไม่ว่าชายหนุ่มแวะไปดูบริเวณพื้นที่งานส่วนใด ต้องมีธุระสำหรับเขารออยู่เสมอ อย่างน้อยหัวหน้าคนงานอยากแนะนำลูกน้องใหม่ หรือพนักงานต้องการฟ้องเรื่องฉิบหายที่ใครคนอื่นพยายามกลบเกลื่อน พวกเพิ่งเข้ามามักมองเขาตากลม รอใครสักคนอธิบายว่างานของชายตัวโตสักเจ็ดฟุตคนนี้คืออะไร เขาจะมาอัดใครหรือเปล่า

 

คุชชิ่งจ้างเขาไว้เป็นตัวแทนคณะกรรมการบริหารทั้งหมด ซึ่งค่อนข้างขัดแย้งกันเอง เพราะสุดท้ายแล้ว เชสรายงานแค่กับคาร์เตอร์ คุชชิ่งคนเดียว งานของโอเวน เชสคือตระเวนไปตามอาณาเขตของคุชชิ่งคัมปานี ตรวจสอบคุณภาพงาน ประเมินธรรมชาติและบรรยากาศที่ทำงานแต่ละวัน รวมถึงรับเรื่องรายงานจากพนักงานทั้งหมดมาเรียบเรียงไปรายงานเจ้าของบริษัทยามชายอาวุโสคนนั้นนึกสนใจอะไรขึ้นมาเป็นพิเศษ เดิมเขาร่อแร่เคว้งคว้างออกมาจากแนนทัคเก็ต ผมเผ้ายาวรุงรัง กลัวโบสถ์พอๆ กับร่ำๆ จะเข้าไปขดนอนในห้องสารภาพบาป ทีแรกเชสต้องการลองสมัครเป็นคนงานก่อสร้าง เขาอาจยังไม่เคยปีนโครงเหล็ก แต่ทักษะปีนไต่เสากระโดงกับเชือกขึงผ้าใบยังติดมือติดตีนดีไม่มีลืม เชสปรับตัวอยู่พักใหญ่ ทว่าพอเริ่มคล่องงานกลับโดนเรียกตัวเข้าสำนักงานใหญ่ใจกลางบัฟฟาโล ท่านประธานคุชชิ่งมอเขาหน้าผากจรดหัวรองเท้า สอบถามถึงงานเก่า เชสตอบตามความเป็นจริงเท่าที่ลิ้นจะกระดกคำไหว ประกายตาอยากรู้อยากเห็นบนหน้าคุชชิ่งแปรเป็นอื่นเมื่อเชสเอ่ยชื่อเรือ _เอสเซกส์_ สามสิบนาทีต่อมา เขาถูกสั่งให้ไปใช้ห้องน้ำสโมสร ยืมเสื้อผ้าลูกชายบ้านแม็คไมเคิล แล้วไปรับเสื้อตัดใหม่สำหรับตัวเอง คุชชิ่งรอเขาอยู่กับเพื่อนร่วมบอร์ดบริหารอีกสามถึงสี่ราย ทุกคนดูเขาลองเสื้อ ฟังปากล้อมด้วยหนวดเคราเงินงามนั่นขยับอธิบายงานใหม่สำหรับเชส “ _คุณคงไม่ได้จะให้ผมถือพลองเดินไปมาทั่วบัฟฟาโล่เหมือนไอ้งั่งบ้าเห่อหรอกนะ_ ” เขาลองถาม คุชชิ่งแค่เลิกคิ้ว ย้อนกลับว่า “ _แบบนั้นก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องเป็นคุณน่ะซี คุณเชส_ ”

 

แม็คไมเคิลต่อต้านเรื่องตำแหน่งงานใหม่นี้กว่าใคร “ _เราจะให้งานคนแบบนี้แค่เพราะเขาตัวโตเนี่ยนะ คาร์เตอร์ มันมากไปหน่อยมั้ง_ ” คาร์เตอร์เพื่อนรักของแม็คไมเคิลพ่นขำใส่คำค้านนั่น “ _ฉันให้งานคนแบบนี้เพราะเขาเป็นคนแบบนี้ เจ้างั่ง เขาเห็นพระเจ้า เขาเห็นปิศาจมาแล้ว ฉันต้องใช้เขา หลบไปสักที แกกำลังบังกระจก_ ” ทุกคนคิดว่าคุชชิ่งหมายถึงเพราะเชสผ่านช่วงธุรกิจน้ำมันวาฬซบเซามาด้วยนามสกุลคนนอกเกาะ

 

พูดถึงแม็คไมเคิล

 

“คุณเชส เชิญครับ” อลัน แม็คไมเคิล ลูกชายคนโตบ้านแม็คไมเคิล

 

“มีคนงานน่าจะสายตาไม่ดี” เชสหย่อนปึกเงินลงบนโต๊ะ ข้างกล่องไม้ที่ตนเห็นอลันสาละวนเก็บเมื่อครู่ ”วานคุณช่วยตรวจกับช่วยมันหาแว่นทีถ้าผมเดาถูก บ่ายนี้พอสะดวกไหม” เขาถามไปงั้นแล รู้ดีว่าอย่างไรจักษุแพทย์หนุ่มย่อมต้องยินยอมช่วยเหลือตนทุกคำขอ หมอนี่เป็นคนดีมีชนักติดหลัง ซึ่งเชสไม่เคยคิดใช้บีบคั้นหรือต่อรองอะไรเลย ทว่าอลันก็ร้อนรนจัดการทุกอย่างให้หมดเรียบร้อยไปเองตลอด

 

หนนี้อลันก็รีบยินดีตอบตกลงเช่นเคย เชสขอยืมโทรศัพท์ต่อสายไปหาทางโกดังแล้วบอกให้พาเจ้าหนุ่มคนดังกล่าวมาหาด็อกเตอร์แม็คไมเคิลตามเวลานัด

 

“ผมได้ยินคุณพ่อพูดถึงประชุมด่วนเมื่อเช้า” อลันถามทันทีที่เชสวางหู

 

เชสฮัมขานรับในลำคอ นิ้วเขี่ยเครื่องมือทำมาหากินที่เขาไม่เข้าใจกลไก “นึกว่าจะมีผู้บริหารใหม่เข้ามา หรือคุณคุชชิ่งจับเงินก้อนโตเดินได้มาเข้ากองทุน แต่เปล่าเลย ปรากฏว่าเป็นนักประดิษฐ์ มาแสวงหาทุนกับเสนอธุรกิจที่คุณคุชชิ่งไม่สนใจเท่าไร แต่เรื่องแปลกเกี่ยวกับตัวเขาน่ะรึ สต็อกเวลล์จัดการทุกอย่างให้เขา เขาถึงได้เข้าพบพวกนายทุนขนาบข้างคุณคุชชิ่ง”

 

“สต็อกเวลล์”

 

“สงสัยเหมือนผมใช่ไหมล่ะว่าถ้าอย่างนั้นเข้ามีธุระอะไรกับคุชชิ่งคัมปานี” เชสชำเลืองดูกล่องไม้ปิดฝาแน่นสนิทบนโต๊ะ “แต่คุณคุชชิ่งปฏิเสธปิดประตูใส่หน้าเขาไปแล้ว”

 

“เขาเป็นแขกของใครในพวกสต็อกเวลล์”

 

“คุณท่านใหญ่ของบ้านนั้น เชิญเขามาจากอังกฤษ” สีหน้าอลันยิ่งงงงวยพอกันกับบิดา “คุณคิดเรื่องเดียวกับทุกคนในห้องประชุมเมื่อเช้านี้แน่เลย”

 

“ผมแค่ประหลาดใจนิดหน่อย ค่อนข้างไม่สมเป็นสต็อกเวลล์เลยที่เชิญแขกมาแค่เพื่อให้เจรจาธุรกิจกับคนอื่น”

 

“บางทีคุณคุชชิ่งอาจไม่อยากเสี่ยงด้วยเนื่องจากเหตุนี้ก็ได้ ทุกคนอยากรวยกว่าสต็อกเวลล์ แต่ไม่มีใครอยากเอาเงินไปลงพื้นที่ที่พวกนั้นเองยังไม่โปรยเงินเล่นหรอก หลักการเดียวกับ…”

 

“กับ”

 

เชสส่ายหน้า ย่ำเท้าย้อนหาประตู “สิ่งต่างๆ” เขาดึงประตูเปิด จังหวะเดียวกับชายสองคนเดินออกมาจากลิฟต์ที่เพิ่งเปิด

 

ดั่งพวกเขาเพิ่งกระซิบเรียกชื่อปิศาจ คุณท่านใหญ่ เจ้าของอำนาจกับการเงินโดยรวมของตระกูลสต็อกเวลล์ เคียงข้างมากับสุภาพบุรุษชาวอังกฤษคนเดิมจากเมื่อเช้า แต่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เชสได้เห็นใบหน้านั้นเต็มตา เซอร์ชาร์ปจากสักแห่งในอังกฤษ ห่อตัวแน่นในอาภรณ์ทีรัตติกาลไกลรุ่งสาง และมีใบหน้าดั่งรูปปั้นหินอ่อนสลักเสลาเป็นอย่างดี เขาดูใกล้เคียงหนุ่มน้อยมากกว่าชายหนุ่มยิ่งกว่าในห้องประชุม เมื่อยืนข้างไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์

 

“โอเวน ไม่เห็นคุณตั้งนาน” สต็อกเวลล์ทักทายดั่งเพื่อนเก่าเพื่อนแก่ที่ไม่เคยคิดถึงกันระหว่างนั้น “คุณได้พบโธมัสหรือเปล่า เขาไปพบกับคาร์เตอร์เมื่อเช้านี้เอง” ใบหน้าเลี้ยงแต่งหนวดเคราเงินส่ายอย่างเสียอกเสียดาย

 

“ครับ แต่เหมือนเรายังไม่ได้แนะนำตัวกันสักที โอเวน เชส ผมเป็นลูกจ้างคนหนึ่งของคุณคุชชิ่ง” เชสเสนอมือ ชาร์ปจับตอบ ฝ่ามือกับนิ้วทั้งหมดนั่นเป็นทุกสิ่งตามคุชชิ่งเหน็บแนม สัมผัสเรียบแนบกับมืออันเต็มไปด้วยรอยแผลเป็นจากงานล่องเรือล่าวาฬ ผ่าน เขาพยายามไม่พินิจพิจารณาทั้งหมดในหัว หากดวงตาหลุบมองทางอื่นกับการดึงมือกลับอย่างอมทุกข์ค่อนข้างฟ้องว่าชาร์ปกำลังนึกถึงสิ่งเดียวกัน เชสนึกเวทนา ท่าทางเซอร์ชาร์ปจะเป็นเพียงยศ เขาไม่เคยเห็นคนมีเงินช่วยแบกบรรดาศักดิ์อายที่มือพวกตนอ่อนนุ่ม “ด็อกเตอร์แม็คไมเคิลรออยู่ข้างใน ผมขอตัวก่อน”

 

“ขอฉันเป็นเพื่อนคุยกับเธอลงไปชั้นล่างหน่อยแล้วกัน” สำหรับไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์ นั่นคือสั่ง หากคุณคุชชิ่งอยู่ด้วยคงพร้อมตัดมือเชสยกให้ขอเพียงชายผมดอกเลาเอ่ยปาก “เชิญเธอเลย โธมัส”

 

เขาหลีกทาง ปล่อยชาร์ปเข้าไปหาอลัน แม็คไมเคิลด้านใน ส่วนตนเดินตามสต็อกเวลล์เข้าลิฟต์ “ฉันสั่งตัดแว่นสายตาให้เขา แต่ดูจะทำให้เขาปวดหัวอย่างหนักแทนซะนี่ หวังว่าคงไม่เป็นอะไรมากหรอกนะ”

 

“ผมจะช่วยหวังให้เขาแข็งแรงดีแล้วกัน” เชสเออออ “เครื่องจักรและแผนธุรกิจของเขาน่าสนใจ น่าเศร้าที่ผมไม่ใช่นักธุรกิจ เกรงว่าผมคงถูกดึงความสนใจง่ายเกินจะมีคำแสดงความเสียใจดีๆ ให้แก่เพื่อนของคุณ”

 

“พยายามได้มีชั้นเชิงดี คุณเชส ยิ่งเมื่อเทียบกับว่าสองปีก่อน ตอนคุณเรียกไอ้ลูกชายงั่งของฉันว่าไอ้งั่งอย่างที่มันเป็น” สต็อกเวลล์ระริกระรี้ปั้นคำเชยชม เชสบอกได้ว่านั่นจริงจังจากแค่ข่าวคร่าวหนาหูว่าคุณท่านใหญ่เกลียดลูกหลานเครือญาติสต็อกเวลล์เกินครึ่ง โดยเฉพาะพวกรุ่นลูกนี้แทบไม่มีคนไหนเข้ากับบุพการีเลยสักรายเดียว ภรรยาของไฮแรมถึงได้อ้างว่าสุขภาพไม่ดี เลือกข้าวของคนรับใช้ย้ายไปอยู่ไกลเมืองใหญ่ คฤหาสน์ตั้งเดี่ยวกลางสวนกว้างล้อมด้วยป่าทึบหนาที่ไหนสักแห่ง “พวกเราไม่น่าประทับใจเลยในสักผีกด้านสินะ” เชสนึกขำการใช้คำว่า ‘พวกเรา’ ดั่งว่าคนมีเงินทั้งหมดเป็นกลุ่มเดียวกัน พวกผู้บริหารที่แนนทัคเก็ตคงถ่มน้ำลายลับหลังพวกสต็อกเวลล์เพราะว่าเป็นคนนอก แต่พะเน้าพะนอยามอยู่ต่อหน้าถ้าไฮแรมจะโปรยเงินให้พวกนั้นได้ต่อเรือใหม่สักสามลำ และช่วยเพิ่มมูลค่าสบู่

 

“พวกคุณแค่เข้าใจยากสำหรับผมในเรื่องที่ผมไม่มีความรู้สึกอะไรมากมายจะมอบให้”

 

“อา คลุมเครือและแจกแจงเพื่อไม่ให้ฟังดูเสียมารยาท คาร์เตอร์สอนมารึ”

 

“ครูพักลักจำ” ประตูลิฟต์เปิด เชสผายมือเชิญคู่สนทนาออกก่อน  สต็อกเวลล์มองเขาไม่หยุด “มีอะไรให้ผมช่วยหรือเปล่าครับ” เขาตัดใจถามเมื่อออกมายืนบนทางเดินด้านล่างตึก เชสเล็งหาร้านอาหารสักร้านเตรียมไว้ปลีกตัว

 

“หลานคนไหนสักคนของฉันจะจัดงานเลี้ยงวันเกิดให้เพื่อนรักจากฝรั่งเศสพรุ่งนี้ รบกวนคุณช่วยมาร่วมงานด้วยได้ไหม”

 

เชสตะลึงงัน “คุณจะให้ผมไปทำไม”

 

“มีคนที่ฉันอยากแนะนำให้คุณรู้จัก คนสำคัญของเพื่อนคนสำคัญของฉัน”

 

เชสรับคำเชิญ จากนั้นค่อยอ้างว่ามีธุระ เขาเดินเข้าร้านอาหาร สั่งเนื้อกับถั่วฝักยาวและมันฝรั่งชุ่มเนยถมโพรงปากแห้งผาก ตั้งแต่ย้ายมาบัฟฟาโล เขาบริโภคเนื้อสัตว์เยอะอย่างไม่เคยมาก่อน ไม่ว่าจะกินกับข้าวโพดหรือซุกินีก็ดีทั้งนั้น เพียงต้องมีรสเนื้อ วัว หมู แกะ ยิ่งสัมผัสไขมันสัตว์ย่างคาวซอสท่วมลิ้นยิ่งช่วยได้มาก ดีกว่าซุปต้มเศษเนื้อกบหลอกๆ จม จะไหม้เหนียวท้าทายกราม ฟันเชสไม่ยี่หระหรอก

 

เขากำลังพักจิบน้ำตอนสายตาเหลือบเห็นทางเดินฝั่งตรงข้าม ชายรูปร่างสูงโปร่งเดินคู่กันมาให้เห็นอีกครั้งหนึ่ง หนนี้สต็อกเวลล์มีครบทั้งโค้ทโก้หรูกับไม้เท้าในมือ เซอร์ชาร์ปสวมหมวกใบสูง ลงเงาพาดทับใบหน้าอีกครั้ง แต่บัดนี้เชสตระหนักดีเรียบร้อยแล้วว่าชายหนุ่มชาวอังกฤษเป็นคนหน้าตาดีหมดจดเพียงใด เชสมองตาม สนอกสนใจ อยากรู้อยากเห็น ตะขิดตะขวงกับท่าทีตรงข้ามกันเมื่อเทียบจากตอนหนุ่มผู้ดีอยู่กับอีดิธ กระทั่งระยะห่างเท่านี้ เขายังมองเห็นมาดเงียบขรึมเพียบพร้อมนั่นอันตรธานหายเมื่อสัมผัสระยะรัศมีรอบศูนย์กลางนามไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์ มือสวมถุงมือดำขยับไม่หยุด สลับถือหูกระเป๋าใบโตไปมา ปากเจื้อยแจ้วคุยกับชายสูงวัย สายตาคนนอกย่อมล้วนคิดว่าเป็นหลานชายเดินทางจากแดนไกลมาเยี่ยมเยียนคุณปู่ผู้เป็นที่รัก

 

ผู้เป็นที่รักยิ่ง

 

รถม้าวิ่งผ่านหน้าร้านอาหารที่เชสยังใช้บริการ ทว่าจังหวะการกินเนือยเชื่องลงกะทันหัน วงล้อหมุนบดถนนโคลนติดกันหลายคู่ ทิวทัศน์ข้างโต๊ะอาหารโล่งโปร่งใหม่ สต็อกเวลล์และแขกรายนั้นก็หายไปเรียบร้อย

 

 

 


	2. The Subtleness of the Sea

 

“ _คุณต้องมีชุดใหม่_ ”

 

“นั่นฟังดูเหมือนบอกให้ผมเปลี่ยนข้างนอกทั้งหมดชอบกล”

 

“ _ฉันรู้ว่าคุณมีชุดที่เหมาะใส่ไปร่วมงานเลี้ยงจัดโดยฉันหรือบ้านแม็คไมเคิล_ ” เชสเงี่ยหูฟัง ได้ยินเสียงเปิดลิ้นชัก ค้นกองกระดาษ “ _คุณไม่มีอะไรเหมาะสมกับตัวสำหรับพวกสต็อกเวลล์เลย โอเวน_ ”

 

“ _ช้าลงหน่อย คุณฟังดูเหมือนคุณอยากทำให้สต็อกเวลล์ประทับใจ_ ”

 

“ _ไฮแรมไม่ได้เชิญใครที่เกี่ยวข้องกับคัมปานีของฉันเลย ไม่มี อลัน แม็คไมเคิลไม่นับ เขาเป็นหมอตาคนโปรดของบ้านนั้น_ ” น้ำเสียงคุณคุชชิ่งปราศจากความขุ่นเคือง ไม่มีวี่แววเจ็บใจว่าถูกหยามหรือเยาะเย้ยที่ลูกจ้างได้รับเชิญโดยมหาเศรษฐีแห่งบัฟฟาโล “ _นี่ไม่ใช่การลงโทษที่ฉันปฏิเสธธุรกิจแขกของเขา เราตกลงกันแล้วว่าฉันตัดสินใจได้เองทั้งหมดโดยไม่มีอิทธิพลของเขามาเกี่ยว แต่เขาต้องการใช้งานคุณเป็นการแลกเปลี่ยน คุณเชส ดังนั้น_ ”

 

ลักษณะการออกเสียงเรียกเขาของคุชชิ่งช่างแตกต่างจากพวกลูกเรือ กระทั่งเปรียบกับกัปตันที่เหม็นขี้หน้าเขายังไม่ได้ ไม่ใช่เพียงเพราะสำเนียง หรือลมกลบหูตอนชื่อเขาถูกเปล่งหายไป

 

เขาอยู่ในเมืองใหญ่ ที่ซึ่งข่าวลือซึ่งกางกรงเล็บกุมแนนทัคเก็ตไม่ควรตามมาถึง

 

ไม่ควรเลย

 

“ผมต้องโผล่ไปให้เขาใช้งาน”

 

“ _ไปหาชุดใหม่ที่ดีกว่าเศษขี้ริ้วในตู้เสื้อผ้ามาซะ_ ” สายตัด เชสวางหูชะเง้อคอมองผ่านมุมกำแพง อีดิธ คุชชิ่งตั้งหน้าตั้งตากดแป้นพิมพ์ดีดในห้องทำงานเสมียนโกดัง

 

ช่างตัดเสื้อเอื้อเฟื้อโดยคุณคุชชิ่งถามเขาสนใจแบบไหน เชสเพยิดจมูกใส่เสื้อชายถึงต้นขาที่ดูคล้ายโค้ทตัวเก่งของเขาเพียงสั้นกว่าและสาบเสื้อกว้างตรงตรงช่วงล่าง แล้วช่างตัดเสื้อก็จับเขาสวมเสื้อนอกหางยาวเสร็จสรรพ กับเสื้อกั๊กขาว จุดเดียวที่เชสมองออกว่าชุดนี้ต่างกับชุดที่เขามีอย่างไร

 

งานเลี้ยงของสต็อกเวลล์กินพื้นที่ห้องจัดเลี้ยงทุกตารางนิ้วในคฤหาสน์โอ่อ่าชานเมืองของสต็อกเวลล์ ไร้เศษเสี้ยวถ่อมตนหรือเขินอาย ทีแรกเชสไม่เข้าใจว่าคืนนี้มีอะไรพิเศษนักหนา บรรดาเพื่อนรอบกายหลานสาวลำดับที่ห้าของไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์จึงหัวเราะคิกคักนาทีเว้นนาที จนกระทั่งหญิงสาวชาวฝรั่งเศสเดินลงบันไดใหญ่มาพร้อมเสียงประกาศชื่อ หล่อนอายุราวยี่สิบกลางๆ มากเกินสำหรับเดบูตองค์ เหมาะเจาะสำหรับงานล้อเลียนเดบูตองค์ที่สต็อกเวลล์จัดกันเอง ทุกคนปรบมือ เป่าปาก ส่งเสียงเชียร์ใต้แสงระยิบระยับรอบโคมระย้าเจิดจ้าเหนือศีรษะแขกร่วมงาน แนนทัคเก็ตไม่มีเดบูตองค์ แค่งานกินเลี้ยงดื่มเต้นในร้านเหล้ายอดนิยมสุดช่วงนั้น ซึ่งก็สลับวนรับตำแหน่งกันระหว่างไม่กี่ร้าน แต่เชสเคยได้ยินว่าพวกเศรษฐีใช้เส้นสายหาบัตรเชิญ ส่งลูกสาวไปร่วมงานเดบูตองค์นอกเกาะ งานแรกที่เชสเคยเห็นคืองานของบ้านแม็คไมเคิล ตอนลูกสาวคนเล็กสุดอายุย่างสิบหกปีที่แล้ว

 

เชสยืนหลบมุม แจกันดอกไม้พุ่มหนาบังประตูทางเข้าและบังเขาจากใครก็ตามที่เดินเข้ามา แล้วมองหาพวกสต็อกเวลล์ก่อนเป็นอันดับแรก แก้วบางทรงสูงแช่นิ่งในฝ่ามือ ชายหนุ่มฝังตัวติดกำแพงพร้อมกล้ามเนื้อหลังผ่อนคลายลงทีละจิบ เหมือนจะกลืนหายไปกับพื้นผิวราบแข็งได้สักวินาทีใดวินาทีหนึ่ง

 

เครื่องสายบรรเลงอีกฟากห้อง อลัน แม็คไมเคิลเดินเข้ามาพร้อมอีดิธ คุชชิ่ง เชสไม่ทันสังเกตตอนทั้งสองเพิ่งผ่านประตู แต่เห็นด้านข้างตอนอลันกึ่งช่วยเหวี่ยงและอีดิธกึ่งย่อเข่ากระดกเท้าอยู่ในกระโปรงยาวลากพื้น หนียูนิซ แม็คไมเคิล หนึ่งในสมาชิกวงสังคมเพื่อนคุณหนูตระกูลสต็อกเวลล์ น้องสาวคนโตของอลัน เชสมองปฏิสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเจ้าหล่อนกับอีดิธก็บอกได้ทันทีว่าคุณหนูฝั่งคุชชิ่งอิหลักอิเหลื่อกับความสัมพันธ์อันไม่แน่นแฟ้นนี้ ทว่าถึงจะไม่มีวันเห็นตรงกันเรื่องความใฝ่ฝัน หญิงสาวยังคงคิดไว้หน้า รักษามิตรภาพระหว่างบิดากับเพื่อนรักบิดา ตาคุณแม็คไมเคิลเองไม่เคยประพฤติหยาบคายเสียดสีใส่ ออกจะชื่นชมอีดิธ คุชชิ่งว่าเพียบพร้อม แถมหล่อนยังสนิทสนมกับอลัน ไม่ต้องพูดถึงสายตาเปี่ยมรักบนหน้าอลัน พร่ำบอกคำสาบานไร้เสียงทุกครายามอยู่ใกล้อีดิธว่าพร้อมแต่งงาน ถ้าหล่อนจะสนใจเขาในแง่นั้นสักนิดเดียว เชสมั่นใจว่าจะไม่มีใครมีสามีซื่อสัตย์ภักดีไปกว่านี้ เขาทราบดี เขาถูกอลันหาเรื่องเงียบๆ ช่วงเพิ่งเข้าทำงานกับคุณคุชชิ่งเอง เพราะไอ้ข่าวลือซุบซิบเป็นกระแสว่าคุณคุชชิ่งอาจปั้นเขามาไว้เป็นสามีให้บุตรสาว อลันไม่ใช่ประเภทไอ้เซ่อเหิมเกริมซึ่งหน้า คอยแต่หาโอกาสท้าทายพิสูจน์ตัวเอง หรือไม่ก็พิสูจน์เชสทีละนิด ดวลหมากรุก เชสแพ้ แน่ละ เขาเคยเล่นหมากรุกเสียเมื่อไร แต่แข่งม้าหรือยิงปืนเอง หลังชนะ เขาถามกลับว่าทั้งงหมดนี้มีความหมายอะไร เมื่อวันใหม่มาเยือน หญิงที่หมายปองอาจไม่บอกรักใครเลย และอลันยังคงเป็นจักษุแพทย์การงานมั่นคง เพื่อนที่อีดิธไว้ใจกว่าใคร ส่วนเขาเป็นลูกจ้างของคุณคุชชิ่ง ใช้เวลากับบิดาหล่อนมากกว่ากับหล่อน ไม่ต้องพูดถึงความรู้สึกเขาเมื่อมีโอกาสบังคับให้เต้นรำกัน แล้วอีดิธผู้มักทำสีหน้าเรียบตึงต่อหน้าหลุดหัวเราะเพราะเชสเหยียบเท้าตัวเอง สิ่งเดียวที่เขาปรารถนา ณ ตอนนั้นคือหิ้วเอวหล่อนไปหย่อนน้ำพุ

 

 _มีความหมายอะไร_ \-- เชสตระหนักดีว่าถามไม่ยุติธรรม ก่อนหน้าเรือเอสเซกส์ เขาเองคงทำตัวแบบเดียวกับอลัน _ถ้ามีโอกาส_

 

นับจากนั้น อลันมักร้อนรนจะชดใช้ให้เชสฐานตนทำตัวขายขี้หน้า เชสหาทางลองพูดให้อีกฝ่ายรู้สึกดีขึ้น เขาอวดล็อกเก็ตเงินทรงรีรอบคอครั้งหนึ่ง อาการอลัน แม็คไมเคิลยิ่งแย่ลง อดีตประชากรแนนทัคเก็ตจึงเลิกพยายาม บางอย่างบอกว่าเขาจะติดอยู่กับบัฟฟาโลไปอีกนาน สักวันนายแพทย์แม็คไมเคิลคงฟื้นตัวได้เอง แล้วยอมรับเขาเป็นเพื่อนที่ไม่ติดค้างอะไรกันอีก บางวันเชสฝันกลางวันว่าตนลองเข้าหาอีดิธอย่างเปิดเผย จนเขากับอลันดวลปืนกัน

 

บรรดาสุภาพบุรุษต่างยืนแทรกเป็นเส้นดำอยู่กลางอาภรณ์โทนสว่างบนร่างสุภาพสตรี เชสดูการยกมือขึ้นป้องปากกระซิบคุย ฟังเสียงหัวเราะดังมาจากทีละวงสนทนาไม่ต่างกับพวกกลุ่มวาฬที่ตัวนั้นพ่นน้ำที อีกตัวหนึ่งพ่นที

 

ยูนิซ แม็คไมเคิลละจากแขนสต็อกเวลล์สักราย เชสตามจำไม่หมด กับพวกสต็อกเวลล์ตัวเล็กตัวน้อยที่ไม่เคยมีเรื่องดีหรือฉาวเขายิ่งไม่มีทางติดตามเลยว่าชนชั้นสูงพวกนี้มีครอบครัวแตกแขนงเช่นไรบ้าง โครงหน้าหล่อนเรียวคม ทุกองค์ประกอบโดดเด่นชัดเจน เชสผงกหัวทักทายหล่อนตอบด้วยรอยยิ้มเหยียดซ่อนฟัน แทนคำถามว่าบุตรสาวของแม็คไมเคิลผู้ยังต่อต้านตำแหน่งงานเขาเนืองๆ เข้ามาคุยกับเขาทำไม ในเมื่อในบ้านแม็คไมเคิลมีแค่อลันที่รู้สึกผิดเกินจะกล้าคิดว่าเชสไม่สมควรอยู่แถวนี้

 

“ฉันได้ยินคนพูดถึงม้าหนุ่มลึกลับตรงมุมห้อง ไม่นึกว่าเป็นคุณ” ยูนิซเอี้ยวมองกลับไปยังกลุ่มเพื่อนซึ่งมีแขกผู้มีเกียรติชาวฝรั่งเศส หญิงคนสำคัญประจำงานยืนส่งสายตามาทางเชส “ฉันมาแจ้งแก่คุณว่าคุณจะไม่เสียหน้า ถ้าคุณขอแอนดราเต้นรำ” คนอื่นในกลุ่มแสร้งมองทางอื่นเป็นระยะ มีแค่สาวฝรั่งเศสคนนั้นที่ไม่ปิดซ่อนความสนใจ

 

“อ่านใจกันเฉยเลย” เชสตอบแบบไม่จริงจังเท่าไร “แต่ผมเต้นรำไม่เป็น และพูดฝรั่งเศสไม่ได้”

 

ยูนิซเปิดปากเตรียมเอ่ยอะไรสักอย่างที่เชสค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าตนไม่อยากรับฟัง โชคดีในความน่าสงสัยว่าเสียงของไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์ดัง เขาเดินมา สูงเลยหัวยูนิซรวมถึงเกล้าผมสูงและเครื่องประดับผมของหล่อนเยอะพอให้เห็นใบหน้าฉีกยิ้ม แว่นตาทรงเท็ดดี้ โรสเวลท์ติดเลนส์พิลึกสีดำเข้มซ่อนดวงตา บางทีในเลนส์นั้นอาจเป็นแว่นขยายไว้ส่องแนวตะเข็บตัดเย็บก็ได้ คุชชิ่งถึงกระวนกระวายเรื่องเสื้อผ้าอาภรณ์ลูกจ้างนักหนา “โอเวน คุณมาจนได้”

 

“แน่นอนครับ”

 

สต็อกเวลล์หันความสนใจไปทางยูนิซบ้าง “สบายดีรึ ยูนิซ เหมือนหลายวันก่อนที่หลานฉันทำลายสวนของฉันเอาสนุก ไม่ยักเห็นคุณร่วมด้วย”

 

“ถ้าไม่ได้รับเชิญจากคุณโดยตรง ฉันไม่ถือวิสาสะเข้าไปในสวนที่สวยที่สุดในบัฟฟาโลหรอกค่ะ”

 

“เข้าใจจำนรรจา” ไฮแรมยิ้ม ดวงตาเขากลายเป็นแผ่นกลมทึบนั่น ทำให้การเคลื่อนไหวของปากยิ่งชัดเจนและต้องขุดความหมายลึกอีก กว่าเชสจะแน่ใจว่าชายแก่มองอะไร เจ้าตัวก็เอ่ยออกมาเรียบร้อย “ยังไม่ถูกกับอีดิธ คุชชิ่งเหมือนเคยหรือเปล่า”

 

เชสกระดกแชมเปญทันที แสร้งว่าตนไม่ทันได้ยินหรือยืนฟังบทสนทนาพิสดาร เขายอมรับว่ากระทั่งในเกาะขนาดเล็กก็ยังไม่เคยเห็นชายอาวุโสถามไถ่ความรู้สึกบาดหมางส่วนตัวกับสุภาพสตรีซึ่งหน้าเช่นนี้ ยิ่งหัวข้อสนทนายืนห่างออกไปเพียงไม่กี่ฟุต ม่านกั้นระหว่างพวกเขามีแค่เสียงสังสรรค์กับผู้คนซึ่งไม่ยอมหยุดนิ่ง ยูนิซสำลักคำปฏิเสธ ใบหูปลายซ่อนใต้เกล้าผมแดงเถือกแทบไม่เห็นเนื้อสีนวลขาว อันที่จริงเขาไม่ทราบเช่นกันเหตุใดหล่อนชังน้ำหน้ากับคุณหนูตระกูลคุชชิ่ง ทีแรกเขาเดาว่าเป็นเรื่องฐานะ จนกระทั่งทราบว่าคุชชิ่งกับแม็คไมเคิลก่อตัวมาด้วยกัน จะว่าเรื่องฝ่ายยูนิซหวงพี่ชาย สองคนนี้น่าจะเป็นพี่น้องที่ไม่ถูกกันที่สุดในเขตเศรษฐกิจ เขาพองัดแงะข้อมูลซุบซิบนินทามาได้ว่าคุณนายแม็คไมเคิลไม่สนับสนุนความรักข้างเดียวของบุตรชาย เนื่องจากหล่อนทราบดีว่าพวกคุชชิ่งไม่มีทางทิ้งแม็คไมเคิลไปไหน รุ่นพ่อเป็นเพื่อนรักกัน รุ่นลูกก็มีสองคนเป็นเพื่อนรักกันดี หล่อนก็อยากส่งลูกพวกตนไปผูกสัมพันธ์ครอบครัวร่ำรวยกลุ่มอื่นแทน พวกพ่อบ้านแม่บ้านนี่ยอดนักวิเคราะห์ความคิดมนุษย์แบบนี้

 

สต็อกเวลล์ยอมเมตตาเธอ “นั่นสินะ ข่าวสังคมก็ปนเปไร้สาระแบบนี้ สัปดาห์หน้าหลังจากสวนของฉันกลับไปน่ามอง ฉันตั้งใจจะจัดงานให้แขกของฉันบ้างเหมือนกัน งานเล็กๆ สำหรับระหว่างมิตรสหาย พระเจ้ายังไม่ตัดสินใจเลยว่าพวกเขาต้องการเพื่อนอเมริกันขนาดไหน” หรือไม่ตาแก่นี่ก็แค่หาเรื่องสนุกบริโภคแกล้มน้ำลายตัวเองทุกลมหายใจเข้าออก

 

เห็นได้ชัดว่าสต็อกเวลล์ยังไม่ถึงกำหนดธุระกับลูกน้องคุชชิ่งคัมปานี เชสตัดสินใจปลีกตัวเดินไปทางอื่น พยักหน้าทักทายแขกคนสำคัญของงานตอนเดินเฉียดใกล้รัศมีพอดี เธอพูดบางอย่างภาษาฝรั่งเศส เขาไม่เสแสร้งว่าเข้าใจ เขามีขีดจำกัดต่อวัน และตอนนี้เขาต้องหนีไปยังทางเชื่อมจากทางเดินทอดยาวหลักจากตรงกลางคฤหาสน์ไปยังทางต่อแตกหลายช่องสู่จุดวางห้องหับสารพัด หลายห้องไม่ถูกใช้งานแต่บรรดาคนรับใช้ต้องปัดกวาดทุกวัน เชสเดินสวนกับทางถาดแบกเครื่องดื่มทยอยออกมา บรรดาพ่อบ้านมองตรงไม่เสียเวลาดูว่าเขามาทำอะไร หลายรายไม่คุ้นหน้าเชส เชสไม่คุ้นหน้าพวกเขา แต่มีสมาชิกครอบครัวหรือคนรู้จักคนงานของคุชชิ่งคัมปานีทำงานที่นี่ แล้วชายหนุ่มตระหนักดีตนเคยเป็นหัวข้อสนทนาอยู่หลายสัปดาห์ดั่งว่านี่เขาเป็นตัวละครไม่น่าพึงประสงค์ใน _ปีเตอร์ แร็บบิท_

 

ห้องครัวชุลมุนคนละบรรยากาศกับงานเลี้ยงไกลออกไปสิบห้าห้อง ข้างประตูไม้สำหรับเก็บวัตถุดิบ พ่อบ้านเดินขาขวิดลงบันไดไปชั้นใต้ดินเพื่อเปิดไวน์ขวดแล้วขวดเล่า “โอเวน ครั้งสุดท้ายที่เห็นเธอที่นี่ ฉันยังหลงทางในบ้านนี้อยู่เลยมั้ง” แม่ครัว น้าของเจ้าเด็กที่เขาเพิ่งส่งไปหาอลันเรื่องสายตา หล่อนอายุมากกว่าเขาไม่กี่ปี ใบหน้ากลมเต่งตึง มือมันวาวจากไขมันสัตว์จากเมนูอะไรก็ตามที่หล่อนกำลังจัดการอย่างช่ำชอง “มาทำอะไรล่ะวันนี้ ทำไมหล่อเหลาน่ามองเชียว”

 

“แปลว่าปกติอดทนมองหน้าฉันน่าดูเลยสินะ” เชสเผล่ยิ้ม ลิ้นเลียฟันล่าง เขาเบียดตัวพิงโต๊ะเกาะกลางห้องครัวข้างเธอ เปิดทางให้คนอื่นเดินผ่าน “คนบ้านนี้มีแขกต่างแดนเยอะแบบนี้อยู่แล้ว หรือนี่กระแสใหม่ในหมู่เศรษฐีน่ะ”

 

“นี่น้อยลงแล้วเถอะ” สาวใช้สูงอายุ อาจแก่กว่าไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์ด้วยซ้ำแจมสั้นๆ ตอนเดินตัดหน้าเชส “นี่เป็นครั้งแรกด้วยซ้ำที่ฉันเห็นคุณสต็อกเวลล์มีแขกแค่สองคน แล้วไม่มีคนอื่นตามมา แถมเขาดูจะวางแผนชวนให้ทั้งสองอยู่ที่นี่นานเป็นพิเศษด้วย”

 

“นี่อาจฟังดูไร้ที่มาที่ไปนะ แต่หนึ่งในแขกที่ว่าไม่ใช่เลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขเขาใช่ไหม”

 

“อ๊ะอา แค่ขุนนางเก่าจากอังกฤษที่คุณท่าน หรืออย่างน้อยก็เท่าที่ฉันได้ยินคุณท่านใหญ่บอกครอบครัว” แม่ครัวไหวไหล่ “ถามทำไม”

 

“ฉันเจอชาร์ปแล้ว เขากับคุณสต็อกเวลล์ดูไม่ค่อยมีเรื่องเชิงธุรกิจเท่าไร เลยสงสัยนิดหน่อย” เชสตอบ “เขาเคยขอเงินจากคุณสต็อกเวลล์ไหม”

 

“ฉันไม่เคยได้ยินนะ”

 

“ฉันก็ไม่” คนครัวรายอื่นร่วมวงโดยมือกับตามองงานตรงหน้า ขยับกันคล่องแคล่วว่องไวแบบลูกเรือผู้ชำนาญกำลังกางใบเรือ จนเชสรู้สึกเหมือนตนเป็นถังไม้ใส่น้ำเซ่อซ่า

 

“ฉันอยู่ในห้องรับแขกตอนคุณสต็อกเวลล์พูดเรื่องนัดเจ้านายของนายให้ชาร์ปได้” คนรับใช้แย่งเล่า เชสจำได้เลาๆ ว่ารายนี้เป็นน้องของเสมียนโกดังสาขาเล็ก ”พวกรุ่นลูกกำเครื่องเงินเหมือนอยากเอามีดปักอกใครสักคนระหว่างคุณสต็อกเวลล์กับชาร์ป ดังนั้นพนันได้เลย โศกนาฏกรรมหรือฆาตกรรมรออยู่ไม่ไกลหรอก”

 

“ฉันเห็นชาร์ปออกมาจากห้องคุณท่านใหญ่กลางดึก”

 

เชสเห็นผู้ชนะรำไร

 

“ตอนไหน ทำไมหล่อนเพิ่งมาแบ่งปันเอาป่านนี้”

 

แม่ครัวร่างจิ๋วยักไหล่ “ไม่มีใครเปิดประเด็นสักทีนี่ ฉันไม่อยากดูเป็นพวกชอบจุ้นเรื่องเจ้านายแบบพวกแก”

 

“ _หน็อยแน่ะ_ ” อามานิต้าคว้าไม้พายในหม้อซอสสีตุ่นสะบัดใส่เพื่อน คนแถวนั้นที่ยืนอยู่ใกล้กันมีซอสเกาะหน้าก็เอาลิ้นเลียแล้วบ่นว่าต้องเติมเกลืออีกนิด “แล้วไง คิดว่าเขาเข้าไปขโมยของตอนคุณท่านนอนรึ”

 

“ฉันไม่เห็นเขาหยิบอะไรติดมือกลับออกมานะ แถมคุณท่านเป็นคนเปิดประตูส่งเขาออกมาเอง ฉันเดินตรวจพวกเทียนตามทางเดินอยู่ ได้ยินคุณท่านบอกให้ชาร์ปทำใจให้สบาย แล้วไปนอนซะ จูบกระหม่อมเขาอีกต่างหาก ฉันไม่ได้ยินท่านบอกราตรีสวัสดิ์คนในครอบครัวดีๆ แบบนั้นมานานแล้ว”

 

“หรือคนรัก” ทุกคนมองคนพูดเป็นตาเดียว “อย่ามาแกล้งไม่รู้กันหน่อยเลย พวกแกก็รู้เรื่องบ้านสาธารณะที่นิวยอร์กของคุณท่านกันทุกคน อามานิต้า แกเคยไปทำอาหารให้ที่นั่นด้วยไม่ใช่เหรอ”

 

“มาเรีย แกนั่นแหละ อย่าปากมาก”

 

“อย่างี่เง่าไปหน่อยเลย คุณเชสไม่ใช่พวกปากเบา แถมเขาไม่มีเพื่อนให้เอาเรื่องนี้ไปเล่าต่อด้วย”

 

“โว้ว” เชสทำเป็นอ้าปากค้าง “ไม่เถียงก็ได้ บ้านสาธารณะอะไร”

 

“คุณท่านใหญ่มีบ้านอีกหลังที่นิวยอร์กน่ะซี ให้คนพวกนั้นอยู่” มาเรียเบาเสียง “พวกหนุ่มสาวที่ไม่สนใจอีกฝ่ายไง พวก _เพื่อนของโจเซฟ_ น่ะ ที่จริงจะเรียกแบบนั้นก็ไม่ได้ คนที่อายุประมาณคุณท่านเองก็มีโผล่หน้ามาบ้าง เดินเข้าออกตามใจชอบเลย คุณท่านให้พวกเขาใช้เป็นที่พบปะ นอน กิน อาบน้ำ ทุกอย่าง บางคนก็อยู่นานเป็นเดือน บางคนอยู่มาเป็นปีแล้วละมั้ง”

 

“คุณท่านก็เอื้อเฟื้อให้ทุกคนที่ต้องการที่นอนนั่นแหละ ไม่ได้หมายถึงต้องเป็นพวกนั้นสักหน่อย ลุงเธอนอนกอดขวดเหล้าไม่มีหลังคาคุ้มหัวตั้งหลายคืนเพราะป้าเธอไล่เขาออกจากบ้าน เขาเป็นพวกนั้นด้วยหรือเปล่าล่ะ”

 

นิ้วมือเชสเลื่อนขึ้นกดเนื้อผ้าบริเวณที่ล็อกเก็ตแนบซับอุณหภูมิตรงอก

 

“แล้วนั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าคุณท่าน --”

 

“ขอเถอะ เธอเอ๋ย อย่าหลอกตัวเองเลย พวกเราคิดเหมือนกันหมดนั่นแหละ” สาวใช้อาวุโสสุดในครัวขัด “แล้วมันสำคัญตรงไหนล่ะ เขาก็ยังคงเป็นเจ้านายที่ช่วยฉันกับพวกแกไว้ แล้วอะไรห้ามไม่ให้เขาช่วยเหลือคนอื่นที่ไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนี้ ฉันขาดแคลนเงินกับครอบครัว เขาก็เลยพาฉันมาอยู่ที่นี่ เขาบอกฉันไม่ต้องทำงานแล้วตั้งแต่สิบห้าปีก่อน บอกจะเอาเงินให้ฉันพาตัวเองไปหาครอบครัวลูกชายที่มิสซิสซิปปี ฉันบอกให้เขาเก็บมันไว้ ฉันจะไม่ไปไหน จะดูแลบ้านของเขาเพราะพวกเอ็งมันชุ่ยตลอดมาและตลอดไป เด็กหรือผู้ใหญ่พวกนั้นก็คงขาดอะไรสักอย่าง เงิน หลังคาคุ้มหัว เตียงนอน ความปลอดภัย ความรัก ถ้าพวกแกคิดว่าตัวเองไม่ควรโดนขังกรง โดนทิ้งให้หิวโหยเพราะสิ่งที่พวกแกเป็น พวกเขาก็ไม่ควร”

 

“อย่าโกรธสิ ป้าจ๋า ก็ตามพระคัมภีร์กันทั้งนั้น --”

 

หล่อนประกบมือเข้าหากันเสียงดังใส่หน้า ขัดคออีกคนหนึ่ง ดวงตาวาววับถลึงกลมมอง “ไม่ใช่ในภาษาฮีบรู ไม่ใช่เลย” มือที่ประกบอยู่แยกกัน หยิบยกถาดขึ้น เชสมองตาม

 

หญิงรับใช้อาวุโสมองเขา ริมฝีปากบึ้งตึงสำหรับทุกคน

 

ดวงตาหล่อนอ่อนโยน

 

ห้องครังเงียบไปชั่วครู่หนึ่งแม้เจ้าของประโยคสุดท้ายจะเดินออกไปแล้ว จนกระทั่งคนรับใช้สองคนรีบร้อนเข้ามาขอเทียน หลายคนจึงค่อยฟื้นตัว “อะไร เทียนก็เก็บไว้ตั้งเยอะในห้องตุนของนี่”

 

“เกิดคุณผู้หญิงนึกครึ้มตรวจปริมาณของในห้องนั้นขึ้นมา พวกเราซวยกันหมดพอดี”

 

อามานิต้าชะงัก ดึงเทียนที่ตนกำลังจะยื่นไปกลับมา “แล้วนี่สำหรับอะไร ไม่ใช่ในงานเลี้ยงรึ”

 

“ใช่ที่ไหนเล่า คุณหนูใช้ทุกคนจัดงานเลี้ยงคืนนี้กันหัวหมุน ไม่มีใครตามช่างมาซ่อมนาฬิกาที่สวนเลย ลืมกันหมดเสียงั้น คุณชาร์ปเขาเลยช่วยแอบจัดการให้อยู่ อย่าให้คุณนายรู้เข้าเด็ดขาดนา” พวกเขารีบอธิบาย แขนหอบโกยเทียนเท่าที่หากันได้จากตู้ใต้โต๊ะ กุลีกุจอออกไปกัน

 

เชสโดนกระทุ้งเข้าตรงบั้นเอว พอหันไป หญิงรับใช้อาวุโสคนนั้นพยักหน้า คางขยับขึ้นลงเชื่องช้า

 

ด้านหลังคฤหาสน์สลัวราง ม่านปรุประเทามัวของยามวิกาลทอดกายคลุมล้อมชั้นแล้วชั้นเล่า หรือเขาย่ำผ่านด้านหน้าของดวงจันทร์นวลเรืองรองมายังด้านหลังอันมืดหม่น เชสเลือกตามแสงริบหรี่ทีละก้าว จนดวงแสงและบรรดาร่างที่อาบแสงเทียนจะประจักษ์ชัดเจนว่าใครเป็นผู้ใดบ้าง พุ่มไม้เรียงตัวและตัดความสูงไม่เท่ากัน ส่วนใกล้กับประตูหลังคฤหาสน์ทั้งแถบสูงเพียงระดับอกผู้ใหญ่ สต็อกเวลล์เคยอธิบายว่าเพื่อให้พวกเด็กได้วิ่งเล่น และผู้ใหญ่คนดูแลได้มองเห็นทั่วถึง ไกลออกไป เลยนาฬิกาเรือนโตตระหง่านตรงกลางสวนจึงเป็นพุ่มสูงมิดหัวซึ่งผ่านเสียงหัวเราะคิกคัก แขกของสต็อกเวลล์ได้เล่นเกมไล่จับกันหยอกเอินนับไม่ถ้วนรอบ ฐานนาฬิกาเป็นหินแกะสลักชิ้นหนาใหญ่แต่งลายดอกไม้กับเถาวัลย์หน้าตาไม่ต่างจากของจริงทั่วสวน ตัวเรือนนาฬิกาเป็นสีเขียวเข้มเกือบดำประดับด้วยทองคำ

 

คนรับใช้สามคนยืนถือเชิงเทียนจ่อนาฬิกาให้ชายผู้คุกเข่า เสื้อขาวทับด้วยเสื้อกั๊กดำกับความเก่าที่ความมืดช่วยกลบซ่อน ทว่าเชสจำได้แม่นในความทรงจำระหว่างวัน ผมหยักศกยิ่งดูเป็นสีดำยุ่งเหยิงกว่าเดิม บนพื้นข้างเข่ามีเครื่องมืออุปกรณ์เรียงบนผ้าปู สายตาสามคู่ขยับยุกยิกด้วยแววลุ้นจด

 

“-- เชส” หนุ่มรับใช้รายหนึ่งสังเกตเห็นเชส ถึงกับสะดุ้งเฮือก อีกสามคนหันตาม มือชาร์ปสาละวนอยู่กับด้านข้างนาฬิกาที่ถูกงัดเปิดหยุดชะงัก ชิ้นหินตัวฐานที่ใช้ครอบปิดปกป้องเรือนนาฬิกาถูกหนีบอยู่ใต้รักแร้คนรับใช้หนุ่ม ท่าทางพร้อมยัดชิ้นหินปิดแล้วพากันหนีถ้าเป็นคนอื่นเดินมา คนที่จะไม่พอใจ

 

“ได้ยินเรื่องคุณหนูของบ้านพังสวน เลยอยากเห็นกับตาว่าแย่ขนาดไหน” เชสแสร้งสำรวจดูสภาพสวนอย่างสนอกสนใจ แต่พอเห็นซุ้มพุ่มไม้หัก กิ่งก้านตามกำแพงวงกตหลายจุดหักยุบเป็นหลุมหายลงไป เขาชักสนใจขึ้นมาจริงๆ “เกิดอะไรขึ้น”

 

“ก็ไอ้งั่งตัวนี้นี่น่ะสิ” ชายหนุ่มฟาดหลังหัวเพื่อนอีกคนดังเผียะ “แต่งเรื่องผีหลอกแขกของคุณหนู พวกหล่อนก็ยกกลุ่มกันมาเล่นพิเรนทร์ในสวนตอนเที่ยงคืน หลอกผีกันเองจนบางคนขวัญเสียทำลายสวน --” ฝ่ายเพิ่งโดนตบหลังกบาลกระทุ้งสีข้างฝ่ายกำลังจ้อเจื้อยแจ้ว โบกยอดหัวไปทางแขกของสต็อกเวลล์อีกคนในเขตแดนคฤหาสน์หรูหรา

 

“สายัณห์สวัสดิ์ เซอร์ชาร์ป”

 

ชิ้นส่วนขนาดเล็กประมาณหัวนิ้งโป้งร่วงลงพื้น เสียงเหล็กกระทบพื้นแข็ง ผิวมันวาวอาบแสงเทียนก่อนผลุบหายไปในความมืดโพ้นรัศมีแสงสว่าง เชสรีบตามเก็บมาส่งคืน

 

“เชิญครับ” เขาแบมือให้ ชาร์ปหันมาสักทีหนึ่งเพื่อหยิบมันไป คำขอบคุณพึมพำอยู่ตรงริมฝีปาก “คุณท่านใหญ่ไม่ว่าเรอะ ใช้งานแขกของเขาแบบนี้”

 

พวกคนรับใช้รีบจุ๊ปาก “อย่าบอกคุณสต็อกเวลล์นะ เชส!”

 

“คนไหน”

 

“ทั้งหมด! คุณท่านใหญ่ไม่ชอบแน่ที่แขกของท่านต้องมาช่วยงานพวกเรา ส่วนคนอื่นในบ้านคงไม่ชอบถ้ารู้ว่า --”

 

“ถ้ารู้ว่าผมมาจับต้องของมีราคาของพวกเขาแบบนี้”

 

เชสเลิกคิ้ว ดูชายจากต่างแดนเอื้อมมือเปลี่ยนเครื่องมือบนผ้าปู แขนเสื้อขาวเปื้อนรอยถากทับกันไปมา “นาฬิกานี่มีราคาขนาดนั้นเชียว ถึงผมไม่คิดว่ามีของราคาถูกในเขตสต็อกเวลล์ก็เถอะ” เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าถามใครจึงกวาดมองคนทั้งสี่

 

“ผมบอกไม่ได้มากเรื่องตัวฐานของนาฬิกา แต่ตัวนาฬิกาก็เลอค่ามากเกินพอ ดอกไม้บนตัวเรือนทั้งหมดเป็นออโตเมตอน รวมถึงตรงนี้” นิ้วขาวซีดชี้ยังดอกกุหลาบสีทองก่ำเข้ม แต่ละกลีบติดเข้าหากันโดยเว้นช่องว่างพอประมาณให้เห็นวงกลมโบ๋ตรงกลางเหนือหน้าปัดนาฬิกาใหญ่ “ติดระบบปรับเวลาประสานอัตโนมัติ”

 

“คุณคงต้องอธิบายอีกที”

 

ชาร์ปล้วงกระเป๋าเสื้อกั๊ก หยิบนาฬิกาพกไปกดลงตรงกลางระหว่างกลีบ เข็มนาฬิกาขยับตัวเอง เดินตามหน้าปัดนาฬิกาใหญ่เบื้องล่าง ชาร์ปค่อยดึงเก็บลงที่เดิม

 

“ใช้การได้ปกติแล้วล่ะ” ชาร์ปบอกพวกคนรับใช้ “อะไรคงมากระแทกชิ้นส่วนของออโตเมตอนด้านข้างเข้า แต่ผมไม่กล้าแตะต้องตัวออโตเมตอนด้านนอก เลยปรับตำแหน่งเฟืองข้างในนิดหน่อยแทน”

 

“ท่าทางตัวอย่างเครื่องจักรนั่นจะเป็นผลงานฝีมือคุณจริงสินะ”

 

ในที่สุดชาร์ปก็หันมามองเขา แช่มช้าแต่แน่นอน ดวงตาบนใบหน้าเกลี้ยงเกลาดูหนัก ยิ่งกว่าอัญมณี ยิ่งกว่าหิน หรือความมืดคืนไร้ดาว “เกรงว่าต้องบอกคุณเช่นนั้น ถึงแม้คุณอาจจะอยากได้ยินคำตอบอื่น” ถ้อยน้ำเสียงสุภาพไม่ต่างจากคำแรกในห้องประชุม สีหน้าอ่อนน้อม มือขยับเพียงนิดไม่กินพื้นที่ ไม่วุ่นวาย “ผมอยากจะเชื่อว่าความผิดพลาดอยู่ที่การสื่อสาร ไม่ว่าจะจริงใจเท่าไร ผมทราบดีว่าในสายตาคุณและคุณคุชชิ่ง วิธีการพูดและความอ่อนด้อยประสบการณ์…โดยเฉพาะในด้านความสำเร็จ ทำให้ผมเป็นเพียงตัวตลกที่เล่าเรื่องไม่จบดีด้วยซ้ำ”

 

กัปตันคนสุดท้ายของเชสเป็นคนแบบเดียวกับชาร์ป หรือบางทีพวกชนชั้นสูงคงโตมาในทางเดียวกันเยอะ พวกเขานั่งบนกองหินอ่อนสูง โงนเงน พังทลายง่าย พอลับตาคนก็จะก่อเรียงทีละชิ้นแล้วปีนขึ้นไปนั่งใหม่ กัปตันพอลลาร์ดกับเชสทะเลาะกันทุกเวลาที่ใครสักคนเปิดปาก ต่อหน้าลูกเรือ ลับหลังลูกเรือ เขามองกัปตันหนุ่มอ่อนหัดไร้ประสบการณ์ ไม่มีอะไรเลยนอกจากอัตตากับเงินของครอบครัวนักล่าวาฬที่รุ่งเรืองจัดเสียเหลิง เล่นเส้นหาเรือให้ลูกชายสั่งการ แล้วหงุดหงิดอยากเข้าไปชกสักเปรี้ยง เพื่อนรักต้องคอยห้าม คอยย้ำว่าสิ่งที่พวกเขามี ประสบการณ์ เรี่ยวแรง ความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจระหว่างชาวเรือล่าวาฬด้วยกันมีความหมายระหว่างลูกเรือกันเอง แต่หายไปง่ายยิ่งกว่าฟองน้ำบนผิวทะเลซึ่งไม่มีวันเวียนวงเดิมกลับมาหนสอง โดยเฉพาะสำหรับกรณีคนนอกเกาะแบบเชส เท่านั้นเขาถึงวกกลับไปจุดเดิม เป็นต้นเรือที่คอยบอกสิ่งที่กัปตันต้องรู้ ฟังคำสั่งโอหังงี่เง่าทั้งหลายทั้งแหล่ ส่วนกัปตันพอลลาร์ดมักเดือดลำไส้จะทะลุออกมากลางลำตัวเวลาเชสแย้งหรือสั่งสอน จากนั้นจึงเดินหายเข้าไปในห้องกัปตัน คงทำอะไรสักอย่าง ดูแลหมวกกัปตันหรือเขียนรายงานล่าวาฬของวัน เรียบเรียงตัวเองให้สงบเพียบพร้อมใหม่เป็นชั่วโมง ชาร์ปเองก็ทำแบบเดียวกันอย่างเห็นได้ชัด พยายามวางตัวว่าตนไม่สะทกสะท้านจากความผิดหวัง หรืออายคำถามภาษาอเมริกันที่ไม่มีวันเปิดรอคำตอบที่ผู้ดีอังกฤษตระเตรียมมา

 

“ผมพอบอกได้ คุณชาร์ป” เชสพึมพำ “แต่ไม่มีประโยชน์ต่อคุณหรอก ผมเป็นแค่คนที่คุณคุชชิ่งจ้างไว้เดินเชิดแทนเขากับหุ้นส่วน”

 

“ไฮแรมบอกผมว่าคุณคุชชิ่งไว้วางใจคุณ”

 

“อย่างที่บอก ไว้ใจให้ผมเดินไปมา พวกเขามีโต๊ะกลมกันเองเวลาเป็นเรื่องเงิน ผมไม่เกี่ยว” เชสโต้ “ผมบอกได้แค่คุณคุชชิ่งอยากเห็นผลงานมากกว่าความหวังความฝันที่คุณเตรียมเผยแพร่ คุณเอาของพวกนั้นมาขายก่อนพูดถึงดินเหนียวของเหมืองคุณด้วยซ้ำ คุณคิดว่าพวกเขาจะมองว่ายังไงล่ะ”

 

“ดินเหนียวจากเหมืองชาร์ปเคยรุ่งเรือง คุณปู่ของผมได้รับตำแหน่งบารอเน็ตจากการรับใช้ราชวงศ์ด้วยการจัดหาดินเหนียวชั้นดีที่มีคุณสมบัติทนทานและยืดหยุ่นกว่าดินเหนียวทั่วไป ยังไม่พูดถึงสีสันที่ดึงดูดสายตาเป็นพิเศษ ทำให้ดินเหนียวของเหมืองพวกเราแพร่หลายกระทั่งในวงการงานเครื่องปั้น”

 

“แล้วคุณไม่เปิดด้วยทั้งหมดนี่เพราะ…?”

 

“เพราะเหมืองชาร์ปตกต่ำลง ไม่ใช่ที่อัลเลอร์เดลแต่สุดท้ายแล้วกระทั่งที่นั่น บ้านเกิดของผม ก็เป็นผลลูกโซ่ข้อสุดท้าย คุณปู่ของผมแสวงหาบริเวณที่มีดินเหนียวชนิดนี้หลายแห่งทั่วโลก ความพิเศษของมันเปลี่ยนบริเวณโดยรอบเป็นพิษอย่างรวดเร็ว คนงานเริ่มล้มป่วย แหล่งน้ำใกล้เหมืองเน่า เหมืองถูกฟ้องร้องปิดตัวไปทีละแห่งจนเหลือเพียงที่อัลเลอร์เดล การทำเหมืองจึงหยุดลงในรุ่นของพ่อผม”

 

“แล้วคุณก็พยายามเปิดเหมืองขึ้นใหม่อีกครั้ง”

 

“เพราะมันเป็นไปได้ ผมปรึกษาหารือกับทั้งคนงานเหมือง นักวิศวกรรมเหมือง นักธรณีวิทยา ผมหาผู้ลงทุนในลอนดอนไม่ได้ แต่ได้รับเงินเป็นน้ำใจซึ่งผมใช้ลงไปกับการเก็บข้อมูลและความช่วยเหลือจากผู้เชี่ยวชาญก่อนจะลงมือสร้างเครื่องจักรของผมเอง อย่างน้อยที่อัลเลอร์เดลก็มีสภาพพื้นดินกับแวดล้อมที่เหมาะแก่การสร้างวงจรฟื้นฟูสภาพดินระหว่างการขุดเหมืองไปด้วย แต่มันต้องใช้เงิน”

 

“แล้วทำไมคุณถึงไม่ขอจากสต็อกเวลล์” เชสประกาศเรื่องต้องสงสัยหนึ่งเดียวของตน “ถ้าคุณท่านใหญ่ของตระกูลนี้รักเอ็นดูคุณจริง เขาน่าจะยินดีกับแผนงานของคุณ ถ้าเขายังไม่เอาด้วย บอกตามตรง คุณอาจหาหนทางอื่นตะล่อมคุณคุชชิ่งได้ในท้ายที่สุด แต่ผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณคิดว่าผมเป็นใคร ถึงลงคำพูดเหล่านี้กับผมแทน”

 

“สาธุชนผู้มีเมตตา”

 

“นั่นนะรึ สิ่งที่คุณเห็นจากผม” เชสอยากเอานิ้วแคะหูตัวเอง

 

ปากชาร์ปขยับก่อนจะมีเสียงตามมา “สิ่งที่ผม” ชายหนุ่มมองเชสอีกครา “หวัง”

 

เชสเกือบได้โต้ตอบต่อ ติดที่คนรับใช้อีกหนึ่งโผล่มาตามตัวเขาไปหาไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์ เพียงได้ยิน ชาร์ปก็ขอตัวลาราตรี ชิงนำกลับเข้าคฤหาสน์ก่อนเชสทันสั่งให้เท้าตนขยับหวนคืนสู่งานเลี้ยง พอเขาไปถึงประตูที่ตนใช้เดินมายังสวน ทางเดินหรูหราของสต็อกเวลล์ก็ปราศจากสิ้นซึ่งวี่แววชาร์ปหรือใครอื่น เชสไม่เสียเวลามองหานานนัก พวกเขาควรคุยกันเกือบหมดความจำเป็น เหลือแค่คำถามสำคัญที่ชาร์ปข้ามไปตอบประเด็นไร้สาระหน้าตาเฉย

 

สาวใช้ซอยเท้าถี่ เชสเร่งฝีเท้าเล็กน้อย ความมืดสลัวนำหน้าพวกเขาทุกก้าว ขับให้แสงสว่างลอดขอบประตูประกบบานใหญ่สุดทางเดินระยิบระยับดั่งมีขุมทองอีกฟากหนึ่ง

 

หญิงคนนำทางเลี้ยวไปทางอื่นก่อนถึงประตู ไม่มีเสียงฝีเท้าใครอื่นจะเดินมาใช้เส้นทางเดียวกันเร็วๆ นี้ เชสจึงเปิดประตูเอง เตรียมตัวสำหรับงานเลี้ยงที่ยังดำเนินต่อไปไม่ติดขัด

 

ใช่ เขาควรเห็นงานเลี้ยง

 

ไม่ใช่ความมืดมิด ที่ขับสีแดงทะมึนมิดโดดเด่น

 

สีแดงล่องลอยอยู่ตรงนั้น กลางเวิ้งมืด

 

สีแดงไร้รูปร่าง มันดูดกลืนเสียงเข้าไป มันแผ่เสียงออกมา เสียงวิ้งคว้าง คล้ายลมแหลมเสียดโพรงกะโหลก

 

มันน่าขยะแขยง

 

เขามองเห็นมันขยับ ความืดขยับตาม บิดเบี้ยวบีบแน่นหาสิ่งน่าสังเวชนั่น จนบางส่วนขดแน่นแล้วนูนเกิดรูปร่างผุกร่อนแบบโครงกระดูกแตกหัก

 

ซี่โครง แขนขา หลังงุ้มงอไร้ผิวหุ้ม

 

มันหัน

 

มันเกาะทึ้งสีดำของมั

 

และมันหันมาหาเขา

 

“คุณเชส ทางนี้เลย!”

 

งานเลี้ยงดำเนินต่อไปไม่มีอะไรติดขัดจริงเสียด้วย จริงตามเชสคาด ผู้คนอยู่ครบตารางนิ้วทั่วห้อง ไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์เรียกเขา แว่นตาเลนส์แปลกยังอยู่บนหน้า เชสพบตัวเองยืนขวางประตู พวกคนรับใช้ต้องประคองถาดเครื่องดื่มให้ดีขึ้นเพื่อหลบร่างใหญ่เทอะทะ

 

แสงไฟอาบหน้าเชส เขาค่อยๆ ก้าวไปหาสต็อกเวลล์ ชายสูงวัยยืนอยู่ใกล้มุมเครื่องดนตรี

 

ผ่านเลยสต็อกเวลล์ไป กระโปรงแดงเข้มแผ่ปกคลุมพื้นหลังเก้าอี้เปียโนไปถึงแผ่นหลังนั่งเหยียดตรง สีแดงกับจีบลูกไม้ลากเลื้อยยาว เหมือนร่างกายที่แหวกชำแหละตรงกลาง

 

สีแดงตะคุ่มเกาะร่างของหญิงผิวขาว นิ้วขาว ขยับบรรเลงคีย์เปียโนขาวสลับดำอย่างรุนแรง แหวนแดงชิ้นโตกระโดดข้ามคีย์ดั่งอยู่กลางพายุคลั่ง น่าประหลาดที่เมื่อบรรลงเสร็จแล้วหล่อนขยับตัวมาทางเขา วางมือบนฝ่ามือสต็อกเวลล์เพื่อลุกขึ้นอย่างไหลลื่น ใบหน้าคมสวยใต้เกล้าผมเข้มนั้นไร้ชีวิตชีวา

 

สงบนิ่งละม้ายคล้ายซากแมลงกลางผิวพรรณสีฟ้าสุดท้ายปลายฤดูใบไม้ร่วง

 

“คุณเชส ทางนี้คือเลดี้ลูซิลล์ ชาร์ป เลดี้ลูซิลล์ ชาร์ป หนุ่มรูปงามคนนี้คือโอเวน เชส” สต็อกเวลล์แนะนำพวกเขา “ที่ฉันเล่าให้ฟัง”

 

สีแดงบนตัวหล่อน

 

ดวงตาเซื่องซึม งดงามเชิดชูใบหน้าหล่อน

 

“คัมปานีที่หักอกโธมัส”

 

เสียงเยือกเย็นของหล่อน

 

“ถูกต้องแล้ว” สต็อกเวลล์ตบบ่าเชส “เขาพึ่งพาได้ รู้งาน รู้จักคน” ชายชราเหลือบมองเชสผ่านด้านข้างแว่นตา “ดูคนเก่ง”

 

น้ำหนักมือสต็อกเวลล์แทบฝังถาวรลงบนบ่าเชส แรงบีบกำลังส่งข้อความลับ

 

“อยู่กับคุชชิ่งมาได้ไม่นาน แต่ฉันเชื่อว่าเขาพร้อมจะปกป้องพวกคุชชิ่ง -- และคัมปานี จริงไหม คุณเชส”

 

หล่อนกับน้องชายของหล่อน สองศรีพี่น้อง

 

“ฉันพยายามต้อนรับเต็มที่ แต่แขกของฉันคงจะยังรู้สึกเหมือนเป็นคนนอก คืนนี้โธมัสถึงไม่มาร่วมงาน” บทสนทนาซึ่งมีแต่เสียงสต็อกเวลล์ร่าย “คุณคงพอเข้าใจความรู้สึกได้ดีกว่าคนเกิดและโตในเมืองเดิมแบบฉัน ดังนั้น ฝากพวกเขาด้วยแล้วกันนะ โอเวน”

 

“อย่าถือสาเลยนะคะ ถ้าฉันจะไม่ชอบเต้นรำ” ลูซิลล์เอ่ย หล่อนมองข้ามไหล่เชสไปยังคู่เต้นรำตรงกลางห้อง อีดิธกับอลันรวมอยู่ด้วยกันกับบรรดาสมาชิกสังคมชั้นสูงทั้งหลาย

 

“ไม่เลยสักนิด คุณเองคงไม่ถือสาถ้าผมขอสานสัมพันธ์”

 

เปลวเทียนไหวพร้อมเพรียงทั่วทั้งห้อง

 

“ในแสงที่อบอุ่นกว่าค่ำคืนนี้”

 

 


	3. The Sleights of Hand and Countless Subtleties

 

 

เช้าวันถัดมา เชสมิอาจปรารถนาสิ่งอื่นใดได้อีกนอกจากนอนอยู่เช่นนั้นบนเตียง เมื่อคืนเขาลากตัวเองขึ้นเตียง ทั้งสรรพางค์หนาวสั่นอย่างที่ไม่ได้เป็นมานานแล้วนับตั้งแต่คุชชิ่งจ่ายเงินเขาพอสำหรับรักษาอุณหภูมิห้องให้อบอุ่น สีแดงนั่นยังคงตามติดตรึงหลอกหลอนแม้หนีเข้าห้วงนิทรา ยิ่งรู้สึกเหมือนไม่ได้พักผ่อนเลยสักหลับตาหนึ่ง

 

“หรือที่จริงนรกยังรอฉันอยู่ ฉันกับคนอื่นๆ” เขาถามจี้ห้อยคอ “ไม่รวมแกหรอกนะ แมทธิว แกน่ะ คงไม่หรอก” หรือนี่ถึงเวลาเขาดิ่งลงห้วงทมิฬ หรือที่จริงพระเป็นเจ้าไม่ได้ให้อภัยใครสักคนเดียวที่หนีมาจากความอับปางกลางมหาสมุทร พวกเขาแค่ถูกเบนความสนใจด้วยผืนดิน แล้วบทลงโทษต่างเร้นกายซ่อน รอวันที่แต่ละรายไม่ทันคาดคิดเพื่อเข้ามาสะกิดไหล่ แล้วบอกว่าพวกเขาหนีไม่พ้นหรอก ไม่อย่างนั้นแล้วเหตุใดสุภาพสตรีท่านนั้นจึงทำขนคอเชสลุกตั้งเพียงปรายตาหรือหมุนตัวอย่างเชื่องช้าลากชายกระโปรงแดงฉาน ยามหล่อนเดินเหมือนมีทางเลือดผุดพรายตามหลัง แหวกทะเลผู้คนร่วมงานไปยังกลางฟลอร์เพื่อเต้นรำกับสต็อกเวลล์

 

ทั้งที่เป็นเพียงสตรีสวมชุดสีแดงสด มีคนห่อกายในอาภรณ์เฉดเดียวกับหล่อนมานักต่อนักผ่านตาเชส ทว่าชายหนุ่มไม่เคยมีปฏิกิริยาอยากขย้อนแบบนี้ รอบจีบรอบผ้าผืนยาวล้วนเหมือนรอยยับภายในสิ่งมีชีวิต ม้า วาฬ

 

คน

 

เชสจ้องมองหล่อนตลอดคืน ข้ามศีรษะทั้งหลายไปยังเกล้าผมประดับอัญมณีตามปมเปียล้อมหลังกะโหลกได้รูปเกินจริง ความงามของหล่อนยิ่งขับเน้นความงดงามคู่ของพี่น้องชาร์ปแม้น้องชายจะลี้ไปมุมอื่นในคฤหาสน์ก่อนแล้วเรียบร้อย เขาไม่อยากนึกถึงตอนทั้งสองยืนคู่กัน อีดิธคิดว่าเชสหลงเสน่ห์ผู้ดีอังกฤษเข้าอีกราย บางทีสต็อกเวลล์คงสวมแว่นกันแดดสีแปลกนั่นเพื่อซ่อนแววตาว่าตนไม่มีรักใดให้แก่เลดี้ลูซิลล์เลยสักนิดเดียว

 

“ _คุณแนะนำผมให้รู้จักกับอะไรกันแน่_ ” เขาถามสต็อกเวลล์

 

มหาเศรษฐีไม่ตอบ ปลดแว่นตาคู่นั้นลง

 

“เขาต้องการอะไรจากคุณหรือพวกเรารึ โอเวน” คุณคุชชิ่งเรียกเชสเข้ามาถามที่บ้านคุชชิ่งแทนสำนักงาน

 

“ยังคลุมเครืออยู่ แต่ผมคิดว่าเกี่ยวกับพวกชาร์ปนี่แหละ”

 

“พวกชาร์ป?”

 

“ถ้าขนาดคุณยังไม่ทราบว่าพวกเขามาเป็นคู่ ผมว่าความตกตะลึงของผมเมื่อคืนคงสมใจสต็อกเวลล์น่าดู”

 

“บรั่นดีไหม”

 

“คิดว่าคุณจะไม่เสนอ ยังเช้าขนาดนี้ แถมเป็นเวลางานของผมด้วยซี” เชสหยิบแก้วบรั่นดีจากถาดเงิน ทีแรกเขาไม่อยากลุกพ้นเตียงนอน ตอนนี้เขานั่งไม่ติด ยังดีว่าคุชชิ่งปล่อยแขกเดินสำรวจห้องทำงานเสมอ ออกจะชอบอวดบรรดาของสะสมบนโต๊ะข้างประตูกระจกปลายโค้งเสียด้วยซ้ำ ลูกโลก รูปปั้นสัตว์ทะเลในตำนาน ชุดวรรณกรรมยุคปลดแอก “พี่สาวของโธมัส ชาร์ป ชื่อลูซิลล์ คุณหนูอีดิธน่าจะพูดถึง เห็นพวกเธอสองคนคุยกันอยู่พักหนึ่งในงาน”

 

“เขาปึงปังขึ้นบันไดพอกลับมา ปลุกคนทั้งบ้านไปด้วยไม่ใช่แค่ฉัน คงทะเลาะกับยูนิซมาอีกตามเคย แกชอบทำเหมือนยูนิซหรือแม่ของเขาพูดอะไรก็ไม่สะท้าน แต่พิมพ์ดีดพังไปเครื่องเพราะอาการขุ่นมัวระหว่างเด็กสองคนนั้นนี่แหละ ฉันถึงไม่หาเครื่องใหม่ให้อีดิธเร็วๆ นี้”

 

เชสเลิกคิ้ว คุชชิ่งรอเขา

 

“คุณสต็อกเวลล์ตั้งใจจะเชิญทั้งคู่ไปสังสรรค์ในสวนเขาเร็วๆ นี้”

 

“เขาคงอยากเปลี่ยนดีไซน์คฤหาสน์ซะแล้วละมั้ง ถ้าทำสัญญากับบริษัทของฉันคงดี” คุชชิ่งหยิบกระดาษจดหมายวางตรงหน้า เริ่มลากปากกาเร่งเขียนบางสิ่ง “ไม่มีแนวโน้มเลยรึเขามีแผนอะไรร่วมกับพวกชาร์ป หรือกับชาร์ปหรือเปล่า”

 

“คุณคิดว่าเขาร่วมมือกับคนอังกฤษเพื่อจะครองบัฟฟาโลรึ”

 

“เขาครองบัฟฟาโลอยู่แล้ว คนในเมืองคิดว่าเขาเป็นเพื่อนกับประธานาธิบดี” ชายสูงวัยกว่าเกาขมับตัวเอง ศอกเท้าที่วางแขนหุ้มกำมะหยี่ เสียงเนื้อผ้าเส้นขนเรียงแน่นนั่นเสียดสีแขนเสื้อเชิ้ตขาว เสียงหัวปากกาแหลมครูดเนื้อกระดาษ โมงเช้านี้ดูสงบกว่าทุกทีเมื่อเพิ่งผ่านงานเลี้ยงนั้นมา แสงแดดสลัวฝ่าหมอกที่ไม่ยักหายไปก่อนยามสาย เชสรับรสชาติบรั่นดีลงคอดั่งเด็กกินขนมปังทาแยมผลไม้ “รู้หรือเปล่าว่าเขามีบ้านหลังอื่นที่นิวยอร์กกับบอสตันด้วย ที่ดินของเขาคนเดียว สต็อกเวลล์คนอื่นไม่มีสิทธิ์เข้าออกโดยพลการ เพราะเขาเปิดบ้านให้คนแปลกหน้าที่เขารักกว่าครอบครัวไม่ได้เรื่องของเขาอยู่ พวกคนที่ไม่มีที่ไปหรือไม่มีที่จะกลับ เขาเป็นแบบนั้น เสียเงินทองให้พวกคนที่ไม่รู้จะมีอะไรคืนกลับมาให้เขาไหม ไม่ใช่การลงทุน แถมยังทำแบบลับๆ ไม่มีกระทั่งชื่อเสียงทางสังคมตอบแทน คนของสต็อกเวลล์ในรัฐบาลคอยช่วยคุ้มครอง กันไม่ให้ทางการในท้องที่ไปยุ่ง ถ้าสมดุลระหว่างอำนาจของเขาและเงินของเขาเสียเมื่อไร ทุกอย่างคงพังพินาศ คนจะถ่มน้ำลายเรียกเขาวิปริตใส่หน้า แต่สต็อกเวลล์ไม่กลัว เขามีวิธีทำเงินกับดูแลอำนาจตัวเองต่อไปเรื่อยๆ”

 

“ดังนั้น…?”

 

“ฉันไม่ไว้วางใจคนที่ไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์ไม่ช่วยเหลืออย่างเต็มกำลังเงิน” คุชชิ่งพับกระดาษใส่ซอง “ไม่ว่าการมาเสนอขอทุนจากฉันเป็นความคิดของชาร์ปหรือของสต็อกเวลล์ ยังไงตอนนี้ก็มีตาสักคู่เล็งเงินของโต๊ะประชุมพวกฉัน”

 

ซองนั่นยื่นรอเชสมาเอาไป ชายหนุ่มหยิบ พลิกหาลายลักษณ์จ่าหน้า

 

“ช่วยเอาไปให้คุณฮอลลี่ที”

 

เชสซ่อนอาการชะงัก ฮอลลี่เป็นนักสืบชื่อดังในหมู่เศรษฐี ดมกลิ่นคล่องตั้งแต่ประเด็นความสัมพันธ์ชู้สาวไปถึงการเงิน หมอนั่นตาโปนกลมเหมือนเลนส์แว่นโค้ง หน้าผอมแห้ง อายุมากกว่าเชสหลายปี น้อยกว่าคาร์เตอร์ คุชชิ่งไม่กี่ปี ตั้งแต่ทำงานกับคัมปานีนี้มา เชสเคยเจอนักสืบรายนี้เพียงครั้งเดียว คือตอนคุชชิ่งให้ฮอลลี่เดินมานำเสนอเอกสารที่ตรวจสอบประวัติของเชสสมัยอยู่แนนทัคเก็ต ฮอลลี่ได้ข้อมูลละเอียดยิบเรื่องเชสคนพ่อ เขาพอเดาได้ว่าพวกผู้บริหารบริษัทล่าวาฬคงพ่นฝอยน้ำลายฟุ้งเรื่องคนนอกเกาะผู้พยายามไต่เข้าเป็นสมาชิกเกาะแล้วสุดท้ายก็ออกไปนอกเกาะทั้งกายและจิตวิญญาณ ไอ้หนุ่มลูกชาวไร่กระเสือกกระสนผันตัวเป็นชาวเรือ พ่อเข้าคุกตายในคุก ลูกเมียไม่มี เพื่อนรักเจ้านายเกลียด ส่วนเรื่อง _เอสเซกส์_ น้อยยิ่งกว่าน้อย แค่วันที่ที่เรือออกกับสมาชิกผู้เหลือรอดกลับมาถึงท่า ความลึกลับซึ่งขาดห้วงยิ่งเพิ่มพูนฐานความเชื่อในหัวเชส เขาเล่ารายละเอียดบางส่วน ส่วนซึ่งพวกบริษัทไม่ยอมรับกระทั่งในคำให้การของกัปตันที่พวกนั้นเชิดชูมอบเรือให้ตั้งสองลำ “ _แล้วพวกเราก็ทำบาปให้พระเจ้าดู คุณไม่มีวันรู้สึกใกล้ชิดพระองค์ในโบสถ์มากกว่าตอนอยู่กลางทะเลหรอก_ ” เชสละส่วนอื่น ฮอลลี่ย่นหน้าเขม่นเชสตลอดเวลาเหมือนไม่เชื่อ คิดว่าเชสส่งกลิ่นตุ นายจ้างคิดตรงข้าม พวกเขาจึงมาอยู่กันตรงนี้

 

“ผมต้องบอกเขาไหมว่าคุณต้องการแง่มุมไหนเป็นพิเศษ”

 

“เขาจะตัดสินใจได้เอง”

 

ซองนั่นเบาโหวง ถ้าทั้งกระดาษมีแค่ชื่อโธมัส ชาร์ปตวัดพาดแผ่นเปล่าเชสก็ไม่เกินคาดสำหรับเชส แค่คงคิดว่าคุชชิ่งท่ามากพอกันกับสต็อกเวลล์

 

เชสส่งจดหมายถึงโต๊ะทำงาน นึกโล่งใจว่าเลขาของฮอลลี่เฝ้าสำนักงาน ส่วนเจ้าตัวดอดไปตามสืบชีวิตลึกลับของใครแล้วก็ไม่ทราบ เขาพยายามแวะไปตรวจสอบงานตามโกดังกับเขตก่อสร้างกลางเมือง -- _พยายาม_ \-- เพราะทันทีที่เท้าเชสแตะพื้นด้านในสำนักงานเพื่อเข้าไปหยิบเอกสารรายการตรวจสอบพื้นที่ปฏิบัติงาน ผู้ช่วยของผู้ช่วยของคาร์เตอร์ คุชชิ่งจ้ำมาบอกเชสว่าเขาต้องไปสวนสาธารณะกับอีดิธ แล้วฉวยเอกสารทั้งหมดไปจากมือชายหนุ่ม

 

อีดิธรอเขาอยู่บนรถม้า หน้าตาไม่ประสงค์เพื่อนร่วมทาง แต่หล่อนไม่ใช่นายจ้าง บิดาหล่อนต่างหาก “ขออภัย” เชสบอก ไม่จริงจังเท่าไร “มีอะไรที่สวนกันล่ะวันนี้”

 

“ฉันสัญญากับชาร์ปว่าจะพาไปร้านน้ำชาที่ฉันชอบไปนั่งเวลาคิดเรื่องไม่ออก”

 

เชสนั่งหลังตรง “ตอนไหน ตอนเขานั่งเป็นแฟนผลงานหมายเลขหนึ่งให้น่ะรึ” มุมปากเธอเปลี่ยนจากเป็นจุดตึงสู่จุดตกบึ้งตึง อีดิธจัดหมวกตัวเอง “สนิทกันเร็วจริง ไม่แปลกที่คุณคาร์เตอร์ให้ผมไปด้วย”

 

“เพราะคุณเป็นตัวแทนเขาน่ะเหรอ”

 

“เพราะเวลานี้หมอแม็คไมเคิลน่าจะไม่ว่าง”

 

อีดิธหันกลับมาจนได้ เธอดูอยากพูดอะไรแต่ถูกบางอย่างบนตัวเชสเบี่ยงความสนใจ เขาก้มลงมอง ไม่มีอะไรผิดแปลกยกเว้นจี้ห้อยคอซึ่งมักอยู่ในอกเสื้อหลุดออกมาอยู่ข้างนอก

 

“ฉันนึกว่าคุณห้อยกางเขน” อีดิธพึมพำ “ไม่ก็อะไรเกี่ยวกับวาฬ ได้ยินว่าคนเรือล่าวาฬพกชิ้นส่วนจากวาฬกัน”

 

“ในนี้ก็ไม่ใช่ภาพวาฬหรอกนะ ถ้าคุณสงสัย” เชสจัดดึงสร้อยขึ้น ล็อกเก็ตเล็กนอนบนฝ่ามือ

 

“ครอบครัวของคุณเหรอคะ”

 

เขาสั่นศีรษะ เก็บจี้ลงไปแนบผิวอกแล้ววางมือลงบนอกเสื้อ กดผิวสัมผัสเรียบย้ำไว้ข้างบนหัวใจ

 

ที่สวนสาธารณะ ชาร์ปเองก็ไม่ได้มาแค่ชาร์ปเดียว

 

สองพี่น้องยืนอยู่ด้วยกันแล้วเป็นดั่งเชสนึกกลัว ทั้งสองสวยงามเข้าคู่กันดียิ่งกว่าอะไรทั้งหมด งดงามแบบรูปปั้นเก่าแก่กลางอากาศยะเยือกสั่นกึก ชาร์ปคนน้องสวมแว่นตา -- ของสต็อกเวลล์ ผมเผ้าหวีเรียบกว่าเมื่อวาน ผิวยิ่งดูขับขาว ชาร์ปคนพี่สละสีแดงชิ้นใหญ่นั่นไปแล้ว หล่อนสวมชุดกระโปรงดำลูกไม้ระบายขาวล้อมคอกับข้อมือยาวถึงกลางฝ่ามือ หากยังมิวายติดอกไม้แดงทมิฬแต่งระดับเนินอกซ้าย สองพี่น้องดูเหมือนตุ๊กตาที่เย็บหัวเข้ากับคอเสื้อ เย็บผ้าทำถุงมือดำเข้ากับแขนเสื้อ ลำตัวทำจากเนื้อผ้าชั้นดีอวดลวดลายปักแต่ละตารางนิ้วไว้ในสีดำหมึกเข้ม

 

เธอมองเขา เมียงมองมาแบบรูปปั้นเทวดามองสัปเหร่อขุดหลุมเอาโลงลง

 

“คุณเชส” สองศรีพี่น้องทักทาย “อีดิธ” ลูซิลล์ไม่ลังเลจะเข้าไปกอดจับแขนเสื้อเหลือง “เธอไปที่ไหนก็สวยเหมือนใบไม้ผลิแบบนี้ตลอดเลยรึ” น้ำเสียงหวาน เนื้อหาคำพูดเป็นมิตรเอ็นดูสุภาพสตรีอายุน้อยกว่า “รบกวนหรือเปล่าที่ขอน้องชายฉันตามมาด้วยแบบนี้”

 

มันแช่แข็งก้อนเนื้อในอกเชส

 

“ไม่เลยค่ะ ลูซิลล์”

 

“พี่ลูซิลล์อยากอ่านงานของคุณบ้าง” ชาร์ปเสริม เชสมองใบหน้าด้านข้าง สายตาลอดมองส่วนของใบหน้าหลังเลนส์แว่นดำสนิท ยิ่งกว่าสงสัยว่าชาร์ปมองอะไรเห็นได้อย่างไรใต้ฟ้าไร้แดดเช่นนี้คือทำไมแว่นตาของสต็อกเวลล์ถึงมาอยู่กับชายหนุ่มผมดำ

 

ชั่วแวบหนึ่งเชสหลุดคิดว่าสต็อกเวลล์ตายแล้ว นอนจมกองเลือดบนเตียงมโหฬาร แล้วข้าวของทุกอย่างบนตัวหนุ่มสาวคู่นี้ล้วนกอปรจากเศษซากชายชราคนนั้น

 

“แว่นตาคู่นี้ เหมือนที่ฉันเห็นคุณสต็อกเวลล์ใส่เมื่อคืน” อีดิธถามสิ่งเดียวกัน “แว่นกันแดดหรือคะ ฉันไม่เคยเห็นเลนส์สีแบบนี้มาก่อน”

 

“ของใหม่ของไฮแรมน่ะครับ อีดิธ”

 

“ครอบครัวเขาไม่อยากให้เขาใส่ตอนกลางวัน กลัวคนจะเอาไปลือว่าไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์เป็นซิฟิลิส เขาเลยให้โธมัสยืม” ลูซิลล์เอ่ย ยกคางลากสายตาเลื่อนลอยเชยชมน้องชาย มือซึ่งนิ้วหนึ่งสวมแหวนอัญมณีแดงเลื่อนขึ้นเกลี่ยโหนกแก้มสูง ปัดปอยเส้นผมหยักไปให้พ้น “หรือบางที เขาคงหวงดวงตาของน้องชายฉันขึ้นมากระมัง เป็นไปได้ไหม โธมัส”

 

“โธ่ พี่ลูซิลล์” ชาร์ปแตะหลังมือพี่สาวด้วยมือสวมถุงมือดำ

 

 _โธ่ พี่ลูซิลล์_ แล้วเชสก็ตีความหมายเป็นร้อยอย่าง เพราะไม่อาจมองเห็นดวงตาหลังเลนส์ได้ถนัด สมใจสต็อกเวลล์เข้าอีกแล้วซีถ้าหญิงสาวไม่ได้กล่าวเกินจริง ลูซิลล์กลับไปสนใจอีดิธ ขอให้หญิงสาวสีทองคำนำทางไปร้านน้ำชาตามสัญญา พวกเธอเดินอยู่ข้างหน้าเชสกับชาร์ป ระยะห่างพอประมาณ เชสพอได้ยินเสียงอีดิธบ้าง ส่วนเสียงแผ่วเบาของลูซิลล์อยู่กับคุณหนูคุชชิ่งเท่านั้น

 

“ผมควรบอกอีดิธแต่แรกว่าลูซิลล์จะมาด้วย บางทีแบบนั้นคุณพ่อของเธอคงไม่บังคับให้คุณต้องตามมา”

 

เชสเหล่คนข้างกาย “ถ้านี่คือทางเอาคืนที่เขาปฏิเสธคำขอเงินทุนของคุณ หน้าที่หนึ่งของงานผมคือบอกให้คุณหยุด”

 

“แล้วคุณล่ะ เห็นอะไรจากผม”

 

ความคิดเชสสะดุดกึก แต่วินาทีต่อาเขานึกบทสนทนาเมื่อย่ำค่ำคืนออกทัน “สีดำที่พวกคุณเอาห่มตัวเองไว้” เชสไม่มีปัญญาพรรณาสิ่งอื่น ชาร์ปลากมือแตะเสื้อโค้ทยาว “พวกคุณดูมีชีวิตชีวากว่ากาหรอกนะ คุณชาร์ป แต่ดูตายไปแล้วยิ่งกว่าตาแมลงเสียงั้น”

 

เขาปราศจากจุดหมายชัดเจนนอกจากสิ่งง่ายดาย ชายผมทองเขรอะบอกตัวเอง ไม่ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะโต้ตอบอย่างไรก็ย่อมเป็นสิ่งที่ตนอยากเห็น

 

พอชาร์ปหันมองตรง เอ่ยเรียกคุณหนูคุชชิ่งอย่างทะนุถนอมชื่อหล่อน “ขออนุญาตนะครับ อีดิธ” พลางก้าวลบระยะห่างไปคุกเข่าด้านหลัง ฟันกัดปลายถุงมือดำ บรรจงดึงออกอย่างลื่นไหลปานใช้นิ้วมืออีกข้างจีบถอดออกจากเรียวมือ มือสีขาวซีดดึงเอาดักแด้สีน้ำตาลแก่ตรงชายกระโปรงเหลืองเข้มออก และปัดเศษใบไม้ทิ้ง ยิ่งกว่าแผ่วเบา เชสก็บอกได้ว่านี่คือสิ่งหนึ่งที่ตนไม่ได้ต้องการ ยิ่งดูแววตาอีดิธ จับจ้องชาร์ปยามเขายินดีคุกเข่าก้มศีรษะต่ำแทบพร้อมจรดพื้นตรงเท้า ยามเขาเหยียดการยืนเต็มความสูงสง่าให้เธอแหงนดูจนเส้นแนวคางถึงลำคอเรียงตัวกันชัดเจน ชาร์ปอธิบายแฝงนัยว่ากระทั่งถุงมือเก่าๆ ไม่สะอาดพอสำหรับกระโปรงสุภาพสตรี เชสคำนวณสมองปั่นว่าตนมีหนทางจะวิ่งไปลากคออลันหรือยูนิซมาที่นี่ได้ไวพอหรือเปล่า จะจักษุแพทย์หนุ่มเจ้าของความรักเปิดเผยสำหรับทุกผู้ทุกนาม ขนาดคุณหนูคุชชิ่งยังต้องแกล้งไม่ทันสังเกตเพื่อรักษาหัวใจกันก็ดี จะเพื่อนหญิงตั้งแต่เยาว์ที่กลายเป็นศัตรู หากเชสกล้าพนันว่าพวกหล่อนรู้ดีแก่ใจทำไมความสัมพันธ์ถึงผันเป็นระหองระแหงกันก็ดี ใครสักคนซึ่งไม่มีความลึกลับในชีวิตเธอผู้นี้

 

“ถ้าเธอสนใจเรื่องผี เธอน่าจะสนใจบ้านของพวกเรานะ” ลูซิลล์วาดช้อนเงินคนถ้วยน้ำชา

 

ทั้งสี่นั่งในห้องน้ำชาโอ่อ่า ข้างในตึกใกล้สวนสาธารณะ ย่านที่ธุรกิจเปิดโดยสุภาพสตรีทั้งหลายเริ่มรุ่งเรืองมาครึ่งทศวรรษ “วัตถุดิบชั้นดีสำหรับเรีองผีสาง คฤหาสน์พวกเราตั้งโดดเดี่ยวเพราะทั้งหมดเป็นแหล่งดินเหนียว”

 

“ฉันอยากเน้นการใช้ผีในเชิงสัญลักษณ์ แต่เรื่องผีและตำนานก็น่าสนใจค่ะ” อีดิธวางถ้วยชาลง

 

“ใช่ไหมล่ะ บางทีเธอ ฉัน กับโธมัสอาจได้ล้อมวงกันแบบแมรี เชลลีย์และเพื่อนๆ ของหล่อนก็ได้”

 

ลูซิลล์ยิ้มให้เชสตอนเธอไม่นับเขาเข้าร่วมนัดหมายเล่าเรื่องผีข้ามทวีป

 

“พวกคุณมีกำหนดจะกลับกันเมื่อไรเหรอคะ” เขาสะดุ้ง เผลอเตะน่องขาอีดิธแบบที่เขาทำแน่ถ้าเธอเป็นน้องสาวเขา ทว่าในเมื่อเธอเป็นอีดิธ คุชชิ่ง เขาจึงรีบขอโทษ แก้ตัวว่าเก้าอี้กับโต๊ะนี่เล็กเกินเหตุ

 

“เร็วๆ นี้แหละ ถ้าคุณสต็อกเวลล์จะช่วยเลิกพยายามรั้งโธมัสเอาไว้” ลูซิลล์จิบชา “คนงานเหมืองของพวกเรากระจายหายไปกันจะหมดแล้ว เหลือแต่คนเก่าแก่จากรุ่นคุณพ่อ”

 

“เสียใจด้วยนะคะ ที่คุณพ่อของฉันไม่รับข้อเสนอของคุณ” อีดิธดักคอ “น่าเสียดายที่ฉันช่วยอะไรไม่ได้เลย”

 

“ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก ยังมีอีกหลายโอกาสให้ลองไขว่คว้า แต่โธมัสเองก็ดูไม่อยากไปจากบัฟฟาโลเสียที”

 

“โอกาสอื่นที่ว่าก็ยังมีอยู่ในบัฟฟาโลด้วยเหมือนกัน พี่ลูซิลล์ ผมมั่นใจ” ชาร์ปมองถ้วยชา เขาแทบไม่แตะเครื่องดื่มเลย แว่นกันแดดวางพับขาซ้อนบนถุงมือ ตัดกับนิ้วยาวซีดยกขึ้นลากไล้ขอบเลนส์เล่น “นานมากแล้วที่พวกเราได้มีเพื่อนแบบไฮแรม ผมอยากหาโอกาสได้ทำตัวเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีแก่เขาจนกว่าจะแน่ชัดว่าระยะห่างจะไม่เจือจางมิตรภาพระหว่างเรา” ปราศจากแว่นตาบดบัง ชาร์ปใช้สายตาข้ามโต๊ะมายังอีดิธก่อน จากนั้นค่อยจบลงตรงเชส “และระหว่างพวกเราด้วย ถ้าพวกคุณจะอนุญาต”

 

“ฉันไม่เคยมีเพื่อนที่สนใจอ่านงานเขียนของฉันมาก่อนพอดี”

 

“ด็อกเตอร์แม็คไมเคิลน่าจะยินดีอ่าน แต่คุณไม่เชื่อคำชมสักอย่างจากปากเขาเอง”

 

ทุกคนรู้ว่าอลันรักอีดิธ

 

หล่อนเองก็รู้

 

อีดิธไขว้ขาเตะข้างน่องเชส เขาสะดุ้งมากกว่าเจ็บเพราะไม่คิดว่าหล่อนจะกล้าทำ เกือบทำชาหกเลอะผ้าปูโต๊ะ เสียงก้นถ้วยกระแทกจานรองดังแปร่งจากบรรดาเสียงยกจับเครื่องกระเบื้องเคลือบทั่วห้อง

 

“เล่าเรื่องคฤหาสน์ของพวกคุณอีกได้ไหมคะ”

 

“อา อัลเลอร์เดล คงน่าสนใจสำหรับเธอ แต่เธอรักมันไม่ลงหรอก” คุณผู้หญิงยักยิ้มเล็กตรงมุมปาก “หนาวเร็วกว่าที่อื่น หมดฤดูหนาวช้ากว่าที่อื่น ไม่น่าเชื่อเลย วัยเด็กฉันนึกออกแต่วันที่ตื่นมาแล้วนอกหน้าต่างขาวโพลนปนกับสีแดงของดินเหนียวทั้งแถบ มันซึมเข้าท่อน้ำ ทำให้ระบบอะไรทำงานได้ไม่ดีสักอย่าง”

 

“ยกเว้นลิฟต์ที่คุณพ่อสั่งทำ” ชาร์ปเสริม “ช่างแล้วก็ชิ้นส่วนทั้งหมดจากสวีเดน แค่ระดมของใช้จำเป็นกับทำแปลนก็เกือบปีแล้วสำหรับลิฟต์ตัวเดียว”

 

“และโธมัสสนอกสนใจมาก คอยดูคอยวิ่งซนจนถูกคุณพ่อดุไม่เว้นวัน นั่นสิ ที่เธอน่าจะชอบ อีดิธ ตอนนั้นเขาเป็นเทวดาตัวน้อยๆ ในบ้าน” เชสมองรอยยิ้มที่ชาร์ปคนพี่เผยแก่คุณหนูข้างเขา จากนั้นค่อยเลื่อนมองทางชาร์ปคนน้อง “เด็กตัวน้อยๆ ส่งเสียงถามเจื้อยแจ้วในบ้านที่เหมือนไม้ทุกแผ่นตายซ้ำตายซากอยู่ทุกวัน ตรงชั้นล่างบ้าง ในห้องใต้หลังคาบ้าง ตรงข้างเตียงที่ฉันกำลังช่วยสาวใช้ดูแลคุณแม่บ้าง”

 

“คุณแม่ของพวกคุณ…”

 

“ประสบอุบัติเหตุเดินไม่ได้ หลังจากนั้นก็ป่วยหนัก น่าสงสาร แต่อย่างน้อยท่านก็ไม่ต้องทนทุกข์นาน” ลูซิลล์เท้าคาง ศอกวางเหนือพนัก ระบายลูกไม้แนบข้างแก้มขาวผอม นิ้วเล่นใกล้ริมฝีปากทาสีแดง ดวงตาเธอเหม่อลอยไกล “บางทีผีคงมีอยู่จริง แล้วทำให้ท่านป่วยหนักขนาดนั้น คิดดูซี ดินเหนียวแดงน่าเกลียดก็กินตัวบ้าน แมลงทั้งละแวกก็มีแต่ผีเสื้อกลางคืนตัวใหญ่ไล่กินอย่างอื่นไปหมด พวกเราเลยออกเดินทางเพื่อให้มันสวยสดอยู่ในความทรงจำ”

 

“ผมนึกว่าคุณอยากกลับบ้านแล้วเสียอีก” เชสพูด

 

ลูซิลล์ ชาร์ปไม่เปลี่ยนท่าทีมากนัก นอกจากเปลี่ยนมาเล่นกับแหวนสีทับทิมรอบนิ้ว “ฉันต้องอยากกลับบ้านสิ พวกเรามีแค่ที่นั่น จริงไหม โธมัสของพี่?”

 

มือขาวกำรอบแว่นตากับถุงมือ ร่างแต่งด้วยสีดำทั้งหลายของชาร์ปเหยียดยืน

 

“ขออภัยครับ แต่ผมนึกได้ว่ามีธุระที่ไฮแรมไหว้วาน น่าอาย ไม่ทันไรผมก็ลืมสัญญากับเขาทีละอย่างซะแล้ว และนี่เรายังไม่ทันใกล้จากกันเลย” ริมฝีปากเหนือคางเกลี้ยงเกลาปั้นยิ้มละอาย “ผมต้องขอตัวก่อน แต่ขอให้พวกคุณสนุกกัน” โธมัสโน้มหน้าใกล้แก้มลูซิลล์ เธอยกมือขึ้นแตะคอเขา “แล้วเจอกันตอนเย็น พี่ลูซิลล์”

 

ตลอดทั้งสัปดาห์หลังจากนั้น เชสไม่เห็นไม่พบเจอโธมัส ชาร์ป มีข่าวคร่าวแว่วผ่านว่าเขาเดินทางไปนอกเมืองกับสต็อกเวลล์ ส่วนพี่สาวยังอยู่ในบัฟฟาโล เชสเห็นเธอขึ้นรถม้าไปกับอีดิธ ตอนแวะเข้าบ้านพวกคุชชิ่งเพื่อรับวิ่งเอกสารส่งข้ามฝั่งเมืองให้เจ้านาย เชสบอกคาร์เตอร์ คุชชิ่งตามตรงว่าเขาระแวงเจตนาลูซิลล์ ชาร์ปยิ่งกว่าความเชื่อมั่นปักใจว่าฝ่ายคนน้องต้องการเงินมากกว่าที่แสดงออก สภาพบ้านซึ่งหญิงสาวพรรณาดั่งเล่านิทานหรือร้องเพลงลึกลับนั่นไม่มีดีเลยสักนิดเดียว เขาไม่อยากนึกถึงสภาพงานเหมือง

 

“พอรู้ว่าพวกเราไม่หลงกับบรรดาศักดิ์ ก็เลยงัดภาพตกยากมาใช้รึ” คุชชิ่งฮัมเสียงต่ำในลำคอ กวาดตาอ่านเอกสารอื่น เชสยืนข้างโต๊ะ นิ้วเกี่ยวหูกาแฟผสมคอนญัก “พวกเขาน่าจะไปเขียนนิยายเป็นเพื่อนอีดิธแทนเสียเลย”

 

“ปัญหาคือท่าทางเหมือนแผนสำรองนี้จะไม่ผ่านมติพี่น้อง แต่พี่สาวบังคับใช้มากกว่า ชาร์ปดูไม่ค่อยสนุกด้วยเท่าไร” เชสเอนหลังพิงบานกระจก ไออุ่นแสงยามเย็นตกค้างบางเบา

 

“คุณมีสติปัญญาจากทะเลอะไรอื่นจะแบ่งปันเพิ่มไหมล่ะ คุณเชส”

 

“ไม่เชิง แต่ถ้าคุณต้องการแล้วมันเกี่ยวกับเงินเดือนผม ตอนผมโดนพวกมีเงินแย่งตำแหน่งกัปตัน พวกเขาเอาผู้รากมากดีมีเงินแต่ไม่มีความรู้จริงมายืนแทน แล้วให้ผมเป็นต้นเรือ ผมไม่สบอารมณ์สักนิดเดียว ตอนพวกเราออกเรือไปกันเป็นเดือนแล้ว ผมเจอแต่ข้อพิสูจน์ว่าผมควรเป็นกัปตัน ไมใช่คนยโสโอหังต่อทะเลกับลมแบบนั้น แต่ก็มีเวลาที่เขาเป็นมากกว่านั้น และได้รับความเคารพจากผม”

 

“แปลว่าพวกเราควรรอดูรึไง”

 

“ไม่ ที่ผมคิดคือ อย่ารอให้ต้องมีความเลวร้ายแบบตอนนั้นเกิดอีกเลย” เงาสะท้อนบนกระจกหน้าต่าง ปากเชสถอนหายใจคั่นวรรค “ในเมื่อตอนนี้ชาร์ปตกต่ำจริง ผมคิดถึงคนงานของพวกเขาที่ยังไม่ไปหางานอื่นเพราะหาไม่ได้ คนพวกนั้นจะตายก่อนพวกชาร์ปอีก ยิ่งสองพี่น้องมาพึ่งพิงบารมีสต็อกเวลล์แบบนี้ แต่ธุรกิจไม่คืบหน้า”

 

“นั่นก็เป็นความผิดของพวกเขาเอง”

 

“ยกเว้นว่าถ้าคุณหยุดเกี่ยวข้องกับพวกเขาไม่ได้ ดูจากที่คุณยังกังวลแผนการของพวกเขาอยู่ สติปัญญาของผมเสนอให้ลองสอนให้ชาร์ปเป็นคนที่มีศักยภาพจะได้ร่วมธุรกิจกับคุณดู เพราะคุณยังมีโอกาสปฏิเสธเขาทีหลังอีกเยอะ” คนรับใช้เคาะประตู เสนอเติมเครื่องดื่ม เชสยื่นมือไปขอส่วนเพิ่มแทบทันที “ผมคิดว่าสต็อกเวลล์จะไม่ยุ่งมากไปกว่านี้ ไม่ว่าคุณจะตัดสินใจยังไง”

 

“บอร์ดของฉันกำลังรอดูว่าจะมีคนของสต็อกเวลล์ตายอย่างปริศนาเร็วๆ นี้ แล้วไฮแรมตั้งตำแหน่งให้ชาร์ปถมที่ว่างหรือเปล่า”

 

“คุณคงชอบแบบนั้นใช่ไหม ชาร์ปจะได้ไม่เกี่ยวหรือพยายามเกี่ยวกับบริษัทนี้แน่ๆ แล้ว”

 

“เพราะถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น พวกเราต้องพยายามไปขอเกี่ยวข้องกับเขาแทน” คุชชิ่งสั่นศีรษะ ท่าทางรังเกียจความเป็นไปได้นั้นถึงขั้นรู้สึกอึดอัดทางกายภาพ นิ้วดึงคอเสื้อจัดใหม่ “สัญญาหลายอย่างที่มีกับบริษัทในเครือของสต็อกเวลล์ โดยเฉพาะพวกที่ไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์ไม่ใช่คนดูแลเองกำหนดเงื่อนไขหมดอายุพอเปลี่ยนผู้บริหาร ถ้านั่นเป็นแผนของสต็อกเวลล์ ครอบครัวเขาสักคนหรือคนฝั่งพวกเรานี่แหละที่ไปยั่วโมโหเขา”

 

สีแดงบนตัวลูซิลล์หวนมาแตะความคิดเชส แดงตัดกับดำของเลนส์แว่นที่ไฮแรม สต็อกเวลล์ยกให้โธมัส ชาร์ปเพื่อปกป้องดวงตา

 

“อาจไม่ใช่แค่พวกคุณหรือพวกเขาก็ได้”

 

เชสกระดกเครื่องดื่มถึงก้นแก้ว

 

เขาใช้ชีวิตไม่ต่างกับก่อนพวกชาร์ปมาเยือนบัฟฟาโลต่อไปอีกสี่วัน ถึงได้ยินชื่อเดิมจากปากอลัน แม็คไมเคิล ตอนแพทย์หนุ่มแวะมาสำนักงานคุชชิ่งตามคำสั่งบิดา สายรัดไขว้บนบ่า ผ้าขาวช่วยยึดรองใต้ทั้งแขนขวา “งานเลี้ยงมื้อกลางวันของคุณสต็อกเวลล์เมื่อวาน” หมอหนุ่มไม่สบอารมณ์สุดขีด ฟันกัดกรอดเป็นระยะ “ยูนิซทะเลาะกับอีดิธตามเคย นายชาร์ปนั่น --”

 

“เขาทำอะไร”

 

“เขารู้ตัว เขารู้ดีว่ายูนิซหลงเสน่ห์เขา ผมบอกได้ เขารู้แล้วจงใจทิ้งระยะห่างให้ยูนิซคอยตามมองเหมือนเข้าถึงไม่ได้”

 

เพราะแม็คไมเคิลมองคนที่รู้ตัวว่าตนหลงรักมาทั้งชีวิต

 

“แล้วเขาก็จงใจเข้าหาอีดิธให้ยูนิซเห็น ผมโมโห ยังไม่ทันได้พูดอะไรมากนักหรอก สต็อกเวลล์ชวนให้พวกเราขี่ม้าแข่งกันเพื่อตัดบท เพราะแขกทั้งงานหันมาสนใจพวกเราทันทีที่เขาชวน มีลงพนันด้วย กลายเป็นอะไรไปแทนก็ไม่รู้ ผมแทบลืมว่าอยากพูดอะไรกับชาร์ป แค่ควบม้าไปให้จบๆ ตลอดแนวยาวริมชายป่าตรงที่มองเห็นจากสวนด้านหลัง จนกระทั่งเราเลี้ยวอ้อมป่าข้างคฤหาสน์ พ้นจากสายตาคนอื่น ผมถึงเพิ่งเข้าใจว่าชาร์ปหยามผมอยู่ เขาเร่งม้านำผมลิ่วไปไกล ผมเกือบมองไม่เห็นเขา จนกระทั่งเราวนกลับไปใกล้ถึงฝั่งริมป่าเดิมให้ครบรอบ เรากลับมาวิ่งเกือบข้างกันอีก ผมโมโหจนเผลอคิดจะหยุดก่อนเส้นชัยแล้วเดินออกไป แต่มือผมกระตุกไปแล้ว เราเสียจังหวะ ใช่ เรา เพราะเขาคอยชำเลืองดูระยะของผมตลอด ม้าพวกเราเลยตกใจกันหมด ชาร์ปประคองตัวเองไว้บนหลังม้าได้ แต่ผมหล่น ไหล่กระแทกลำต้นไม้เข้า”

 

ถ้าสต็อกเวลล์เลวร้ายกว่าจินตนาการของเชส บางทีคนที่ยั่วโมโหชายชราคงเป็นแม็คไมเคิลเพื่อนคุชชิ่ง แต่นั่นไม่อธิบายเจตนาเบื้องหลังการบังคับเขาทางอ้อมให้เข้าร่วมงานเลี้ยงเพื่อเจอลูซิลล์ ชาร์ปสักนิดเดียว งานเลี้ยงหนึ่งงาน ไม่มีอะไรอื่นตามมา

 

หรือเพียงครั้งนั้นครั้งเดียวก็เพียงพอแล้ว

 

“คุณคงยืนกรานว่าชาร์ปชนะล่ะสิ”

 

“ไม่มีอย่างอื่นให้ผมทำ” อลันยอมรับ “จะว่าไป คนงานของคุณ เดเมี่ยนใช่ไหม แว่นของเขาเพิ่งเสร็จ ของขาดตลาดอยู่มาระยะหนึ่งแล้ว เขาบอกไม่ชอบเข้ามาในเมือง ผมอยากเอาไปให้เขาเองหรอก เขาเป็นเด็กดี แต่สภาพผมตอนนี้น่าสังเวชเกิน คุณช่วยมารับไปแทนทีได้ไหม”

 

เชสรับคำ เขาอยากปลอบด้วยหรอก แต่คำพูดเหมาะๆ ช่างขาดแคลน

 

เขาไปตามนัดในวันรุ่งขึ้น ก้าวเข้าลิฟต์ตามลำพังไม่บังเอิญพบคนคุ้นหน้า หรืออย่างน้อย ช่วงเวลาเงียบงันผิดแผกจากบัฟฟาโลทั้งเมืองก็อยู่เป็นเพื่อนเชสระยะสั้นๆ จนเขาเดินบนระเบียงหน้าห้องทำงานแม็คไมเคิล บานประตูปิดไม่สนิทแง้มช่องแคบปล่อยแสงอาทิตย์ใกล้เที่ยงอาบหน้าต่างด้านในทะลุมายังระเบียงสลัว เสียงทุ้มแผ่วซึ่งห่างหายจากโสตประสารทเชสหลายวันดัง

 

“-- ด็อกเตอร์แม็คไมเคิล ผมสาบานต่อหลุมศพแม่ของผม ว่าผมไม่ได้มีเจตนาจะเหยียดหยามเกียรติคุณ”

 

เรื่องเดิมสานต่อ เชสลังเล เล็งว่าตนควรดึงประตูปิดสนิทเช่นไรมิให้ขัดคอสองรายด้านใน

 

“ผมเลิกสนใจเรื่องนั้นง่ายมาก คุณชาร์ป” เสียงอลันดังกว่า ชัดกว่า “ผมไม่ถูกกับยูนิซด้วยซ้ำ แต่ยังไง เขาก็เป็นครอบครัวของผม อย่าหักหน้าเขาเพื่อให้อีดิธรู้สึกดีกับคุณ”

 

“ในความหมายว่าผมสามารถทำอย่างอื่นให้อีดิธรู้สึกดีกับผมได้ โดยที่คุณจะไม่ขุ่นข้องหรือบาดหมางกับผมเลยสักนิดเดียวอย่างนั้นน่ะหรือ” เสียงชาร์ป “เพราะนานมากแล้วที่ผมไม่ได้สัมผัสความริษยา ผมคิดถึงมันเหมือนกัน --”

 

เสียงกระแทกโต๊ะ ขาโต๊ะครูดพื้นดังลั่น เชสเขยิบกลับเข้าไปใกล้ประตูเพื่อดูสถานการณ์

 

ทั้งสองยืนห่างจากประตูพอสมควร เขาถึงเห็นแทบทั้งหมด มือซ้ายแม็คไมเคิลกระชากปกเสื้อโค้ทดำ แขนขวาที่ถูกดามหันเข้าหาอกคั่นกลางระหว่างเขากับชาร์ปผู้ถูกต้อนติดโต๊ะ ดวงตาปิดสนิทคล้ายจำนน

 

แล้วมือบนขอบโต๊ะก็ขยับ จับข้อมือแม็คไมเคิลด้วยความระมัดระวัง สัมผัสหรือแรงบีบเล็กน้อยคงทำให้อลันตระหนักถึงพฤติกรรมตัวเองเขาถึงค่อยๆ คลายนิ้วมือบนปกเสื้อออก

 

ทว่าชาร์ปดึงข้อมือจักษุแพทย์หนุ่มโดยไม่เปิดตา จับจัดวางนิ้วมือของอลันจนนิ้วทั้งห้าอยู่รอบลำคอตัวเอง

 

และเปลือกตายังคงปิด เสียงเงียบสงัด ไม่มีแม้แต่เสียงหายใจจากชาร์ปเข้าตอบรับเสียงหายใจหนักด้วยอารมณ์โมโหจากอลัน

 

เชสได้แต่มอง

 

เขาได้แต่ยืนมอง ตอนอลันขยับมือเข้าหาลำคอผอมมากขึ้น ใบหน้าชาร์ปเงยขึ้นตามสัญชาตญาณ

 

เสียงดึงลมหายใจดังจากฝ่ายนั้นในที่สุด

 

เขาได้แต่มอง ตอนอลันออกแรงบีบพร้อมกับแนบริมฝีปากเข้าหาริมฝีปาก

 

มือบนลำคอเคลื่อนผ่านไปยังหลังใบหู แล้วก็บีบตรงท้ายทอย นิ้วมือกำเข้าไปในเรือนผมดำหยักศก

 

เขาได้แต่มองชาร์ปยอมให้ตัวเองถูกไล่ต้อนด้วยจูบกับโทสะ แล้วถอยออกมา

 

 


	4. Bleeds With Keenest Anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape

 

 

 

ผมสีดำบนหมอนสีขาว มือขาวลากสัมผัสผิวขาว เขาเห็นทั้งหมดแม้ปิดตาลง

 

“ _อย่านะ โธมัส_ ”

 

ริมฝีปากฝังลงกับซอกคอ มือรอบข้อมือออกแรงเกร็งกดทั้งแขนไว้กับที่

 

“ _ถ้าเธอขัดขืน พี่จะแตกสลาย_ ”

 

 

 


End file.
